The Magician and the Magical Melody
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: One cold, snowy evening...Clow Reed and his year old Sun Guardian hear something outside the house where they find a very special Surprise. The Precious surprise throws their world for a loop and somehow winds up changing future events for them in ways that even Clow Reed wasn't able to predict! Good Dumbledore, Malfoys, Snape! Bad EMOM, Ron Weasely, Voldemort!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: So I recently reconnected to one of my absolute favorite Animes from when I was a kid and got inspired to do this particular idea. So hit it, KON!

KON: Amalthea does not own Cardcaptors, HP or any songs that appear in the story. All she owns is her version of Female Harry, Family ties, the story idea and the pairing. Please READ &amp; Review her stories plus Vote in her poll on her profile! Now onto the story so sit back, grab some Popcorn or candy and enjoy the story!

AN: FemHarry's name in this story is Italian for Melody hence Her Adoptive father's pet/nick name for her! This also takes place about 3 years before Clow Reed started working on the Clow Cards.

_**Quick Vote! Should I do as either a Star Guardian or an Earth Guardian for Aria, Eli and Sakura? You can vote for one of each choice for each Guardian…the first choices reach to…let's say 10-15 votes Wins!**_

_**Star Guardian for Sakura: Madison**_

_**Earth Guardian for Sakura: Li**_

_**Star Guardian for Eli: Luna Lovegood**_

_**Earth Guardian for Eli: Hermione Granger**_

_**Star Guardian for Aria: Kaho Mizuki**_

_**Earth Guardian for Aria: Touya**_

Ch.1

Clow Reed was sitting in his study as he stood and looked out the window at the snow that had just started falling, Clow watched the snow dance on the wind when his first creation/son walked over and sat on his haunches as he looked up at his "father". The winged Lion cub that came to Clow's knee when sitting at the moment then looked out at the snow as Clow then said "The snow is rather beautiful, isn't it, Keroberos?"

The lion cub looked up at him then back out the window as he said in the voice of 6 year old boy, "It is beautiful…it reminds me that there is peaceful moments in the world and all we need to do is look for it."

Clow chuckled at those words but he had to agree with his young Guardian beast, he then noticed Keroberos's ears had suddenly perked up and were twitching frantically as the lion cub then said "Do…you hear a child crying at the moment?"

Clow looked surprised at that then he realized he could hear the sound of a young child crying, the two looked at each other then Keroberos began to follow the sound to the front door where Clow opened the door and found a small basket on the door step. Clow then gently knelt and looked into the basket to find an adorable sleeping red headed toddler suffering from a nightmare that had a fresh small lightning bolt cut that radiated VERY foul magic residue on the little one's forehead. He then noticed a letter in the basket and gently plucked it from the basket as he opened it and began to read…

_To whoever finds this little girl:_

_If you are reading this letter, then it means that the child's only Blood relatives on her Mother's side have refused to take her in and offer protection from the person who killed her parents last night on Halloween. I placed an old and powerful spell as a failsafe in case her aunt didn't take her in that would take her to the most compatible person that could raise her in a loving family, the fact that you are reading this…means that you have been chosen as the best bet to raise her._

_The child's name is Aria Potter, the last Heir to most ancient and noble house of Potter in England. She is currently 15 months old and the only survivor of the attack on her Family, her birthday is July 31__st__ and she was born to Lord James Potter and his wife Lily nee Evans-Potter. Her mother and father were killed by a dark lord by the name of Voldemort but her mother sacrificed herself to protect Aria and placed a powerful blood based Protection on her daughter when the man killed her in front of Aria's crib. For some reason, Voldemort's body was destroyed when he attacked Aria next due to what I believe was her mother's protection._

_I pray we will meet once she turns 11 and is of age to go to Hogwarts so that I will be able to explain to her in greater detail about her mother and father, I must warn you however to beware the Ministry of Magic here in England as they are determined to make her a weapon/scapegoat for them. I have managed to prevent them from finding her for now and interfering but they will try to find her and take her from you so be careful._

_Sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts_

Clow blinked at the letter then placed it back into the envelope before he looked down at the sleeping toddler and gave a small sigh as he made to pick up the basket, just as he touched the basket to pick it up…the toddler gave a small yawn and began to open her eyes. Clow Reed then gave a small gasp as he found himself completely lost himself in the toddler's gorgeous eyes of flawless emerald as she gazed up at him with a curious look, they stared at each for about ten seconds before the toddler gave an adorable smile and reached her arms up at him in a clear sign to be picked up. Clow Reed then gave the small child one of his own smiles and gently scooped her up with the baby blanket she was wrapped in; he then picked the basket up in his other hand as he said softly to the tiny girl "Let's get you inside, little one. It's a little cold out here for you."

Keroberos who had stayed inside the house then watched as his creator/Father turned to reveal the tiny girl in his arms, Clow then came inside and closed the door as Aria stared at Keroberos curiously. Keroberos stared right back as he walked at Clow's side back into the study; Clow sat down in his favorite Arm chair and gently placed the toddler in his lap as she stuck her thumb in her mouth. Keroberos then walked closer to investigate the newcomer as he propped himself up on Clow's knee to get a better look, The toddler blinked at Kero then started giggling as Keroberos gently sniffed her to Clow's amusement. The toddler then gave another giggle and said happily "Pretty Kitty! Nice Kitty!"

Clow took one look at Keroberos's face and struggled with a losing battle not to laugh at Keroberos's absolute shock at being called a "Pretty kitty" by the young girl, Keroberos then quickly recovered from the shock and gave a smile as he looked up at Clow and said "Does this mean I have a little sister to play with now?"

Clow sighed then made the mistake of looking down at the Toddler as she gave him the most effective weapon known on earth, he lasted about a minute under the adorable and effective Puppy dog eyes look as tears welled up in Aria's kitten like eyes and a cute little pouty lip that made her look ready to start crying. Clow then also made the mistake of looking at Keroberos who had a similar Puppy dog look on his face, Clow Reed sweat dropped as he knew he had been very effectively double teamed by the two and then gave a small chuckle as he said "Perhaps We should go pick out a room for your new family member to sleep in, Keroberos…unless you willing to share a room with her."

Kero perked up and said "I don't mind sharing a room with her until she's a bit older! This way if she has a nightmare or something, I can comfort her or come get you if it's bad enough."

Clow smiled as Aria then gave a small yawn and cuddled up to his chest while sucking on her thumb contently, Clow looked at her and gave a small chuckle as he thought to himself "This certainly going to be very interesting over the next few years."

2 months later…

Clow yawned as he woke up and sat up in bed, he then looked at the clock and smiled as he knew Aria would be awake soon. The young toddler already had him and Keroberos wrapped around her pinky finger, Clow had to admit that seeing his fierce Guardian beast being turned into a rather big kitten by their new family member never got old and he was glad that Aria was now in their lives. He then heard Keroberos coming down the hall and opened the door as the Lion cub came in with a slightly worried look, Clow then asked "Keroberos, what's wrong? You look worried…"

"Aria doesn't look or sound too good…I think she's ill."

Clow then followed Keroberos back to the room the two were currently sharing where he found an upset toddler as she was sitting up in the crib he had created for her, Clow walked over as Aria gave a small whimper and reached up towards him causing Clow to smile and gently pick her up. He then felt her forehead and found Aria with a high fever causing him to cuddle his daughter close as he said "Not feeling too good, are you sweetheart?"

Aria looked up at her new daddy then said "Tummy hurts…"

Clow gave a small smile to her then sighed and said to Keroberos "I think I'm going to call mother and father for advice and possibly see if they would like to meet their new granddaughter finally."

Keroberos chuckled at those words when Aria then suddenly groaned and threw up on Clow's robes; Clow was quick to comfort Aria as he used a quick cleaning spell on his robes then went to his room with Aria. He walked over to the mirror that he often used to talk to his parents and called out as he gently touched the surface of the mirror "Mother, are you there? I need to speak to you and father."

A beautiful older looking Chinese woman soon came into view of the mirror with a gentle smile on her face, she made to greet her son when she noticed Aria in his arms and her jaw dropped as she then said "Is there something you haven't told us, son?"

Clow chuckled then told her about Aria and that he had adopted the 17 month old child, his mother listened then Clow got to the reason he was calling and said "I'm afraid Aria woke up with a fever and upset stomach this morning. I'm a little out of my League on this so I was wondering if I could get some advice or see if you and father wanted to visit so you could meet her properly…"

His mother blinked then smiled as she said "I believe it's about due time we made another visit, just give us about an hour or two to get there. For now, keep her close and try to keep the fever down with a cool damp cloth on her forehead. Small amounts of foods that are easy on her stomach such as lightly buttered toast or a few crackers should help with her stomach and keep her well hydrated through water or slightly watered down juice. I will warn you now, she'll probably be a bit fussy and clingy or she could be extremely cuddly and wanting to be held most of the time while she's not feeling well. Just take it one step at a time and you'll be fine."

Clow then thanked his mother as she smiled then left to get ready to come and visit him, Clow then looked down at Aria and gave a small chuckle at the wide eyed look she was giving the mirror he had used to talk to his mother. Clow then left the room to get him, Aria and Keroberos some breakfast before his parents arrived…

Two hours later…

Clow heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it while Keroberos kept an eye Aria who had fallen asleep, curled up to happily to the Lion cub's side as he covered her with his wing. Clow opened the door and smiled as his mother and father greeted him with smiles, Clow let them into the front hall when his mother asked "Where is she right now?"

Clow smiled and said "She's with Keroberos in the study; apparently he makes a good pillow for naptime cuddling when she's not feeling well."

Clow then noticed his father looking confused at his mother's words then looked at her as he asked "You didn't tell him yet?"

His mother then smirked, showing where he got his mischief streak from and said "And miss the look on his face? I think not…"

Clow Reed's father then spoke up and said "Tell me what? This hopefully better not be one of your combined pranks, you two!"

Clow just gave a small laugh and said "No. It's nothing like that, father. Follow me and you'll find out."

Clow's parents quickly followed their son to his study/library and stepped inside as Clow walked over to Keroberos, Clow then gently picked up something from Keroberos's side and turned as they saw the adorable 17 month old girl in their son's arms. Clow's father's jaw dropped as Clow's mother walked over to get a closer look at the obviously feverish toddler, Clow then gently handed his mother Aria who promptly cuddled up to her new grandmother in her sleep causing Clow's mother to coo happily. Clow then looked at his father and sighed as his father looked ready to explode with questions, Clow then motioned to his father to follow him into the hallway so he could explain.

As soon as Clow closed the door and placed a high powered silencing charm on the library/study doors so Aria wouldn't be woken up, His father went off like a bomb and accused Clow of having an child born out of wedlock from one of the many girls Clow had dated recently over the years. Clow couldn't even get a word in otherwise as his father didn't realize his voice was growing louder and louder while overpowering the silencing charm as he ranted angrily at his son, they suddenly heard the loud cries of an upset child as Clow shot his father a dirty look and said "If you would have let me explain before shouting like that, your newly ADOPTED granddaughter Aria wouldn't have been woken up by you shouting and jumping to conclusions!"

Clow then went back into the library as his father stood there in shock then his face turned red at what he had just accused his son of doing, he then sighed and walked into the study as his wife shot him a look that told him he was in the doghouse while his son had taken Aria from her new grandmother and was comforting her. The little girl sniffled and watched him walk over as Clow accepted the soft apology from his father, he then smiled and said "Mind if I hold my granddaughter?"

Clow chuckled then handed him Aria as his father quickly became wrapped around her pinky finger within the next 5 minutes, Clow's father then chuckled as he then did a small sleight of hand trick to pull a small coin from behind Aria's ear causing her eyes to widen in surprise and a bright smile to appear as she clapped her hands in delight…

The day before Aria turns 3 years old…

Clow took one look at an embarrassed Keroberos and a giggling Aria before he cracked up at his guardian beast's new look, the almost 3 year old had managed to convince the poor lion cub to somehow wear a bunch of bright Neon pink ribbons on his tail, around his legs near the paws and a larger ribbon of the same color around his neck as Aria sat beside him with a smile while giggling. Clow then looked at Keroberos after calming down and said "Do I want to know how she convinced you to wear those?"

Keroberos sighed and said "She gave me those puppy dog eyes of hers…"

Clow just chuckled in amusement the turned to his little girl, Aria beamed up at him as her dark red shoulder blade length hair was in a braid tied off with a jade colored ribbon to match her jade colored cheongsram dress that had a border pattern accent of silver roses made her look very adorable. She beamed up at him as he asked if she was ready for her birthday the next day, she then said "As long as I'm with you and Aniki, Otou-san…I'm happy."

Clow smiled then scooped her up for a hug as he had a feeling that His Surprise for her would be a big hit, He then looked at the young girl who had him and most of his family wrapped around her pinky finger as he smiled and said "You are such a precious treasure, my magical melody…never let anyone tell you different."

Clow then kissed her forehead before the 3 of them headed into the house…


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: So I recently reconnected to one of my absolute favorite Animes from when I was a kid and got inspired to do this particular idea. So hit it, KON!

KON: Amalthea does not own Cardcaptors, HP or any songs that appear in the story. All she owns is her version of Female Harry, Family ties, the story idea and the pairing. Please READ &amp; Review her stories plus Vote in her poll on her profile! Now onto the story so sit back, grab some Popcorn or candy and enjoy the story!

AN: FemHarry's name in this story is Italian for Melody hence Her Adoptive father's pet/nick name for her! This also takes place about 3 years before Clow Reed started working on the Clow Cards. This chapter has a slightly altered version of the opening poem from Kingdom Hearts 1!

_**Quick Vote! Should I do as either a Star Guardian or an Earth Guardian for Aria, Eli and Sakura? You can vote for one of each choice for each Guardian…the first choices reach to…let's say 10-15 votes Wins!**_

_**(To answer the Reviewer called Celf's question about the vote and anyone else confused by it, The Guardians for Sakura and Eli are the same as in the show but the Vote is for a THIRD Guardian that is either Star aligned or Earth aligned! Aria's Guardians will come in later on!)**_

_**Star Guardian for Sakura: Madison: 3**_

_**Earth Guardian for Sakura: Li: 2**_

_**Star Guardian for Eli: Luna Lovegood: 5**_

_**Earth Guardian for Eli: Hermione Granger:**_

_**Star Guardian for Aria: Kaho Mizuki:**_

_**Earth Guardian for Aria: Touya: 5**_

Ch.2

The next day…

Aria laughed happily as she ran around with her adoptive cousins that were around her age through the garden, she then quickly slipped into a hiding spot as the others also hid when they heard a loud yell from Keroberos "Ready or not, here I come!"

Aria giggled quietly as she listened to sounds of her cousins being found by her big brother and waited quietly for her chance, she watched quietly as she watched Keroberos's paws pass by her hiding spot then wiggled forward a bit to see where he was, she grinned at seeing him about to enter the next part of the garden then she burst from her hiding place and raced towards the Sakura tree that her and her father loved so much. Keroberos turned as he heard the sounds of running and took off after her to tag her before she could touch the home free tree; Aria looked over her shoulder and gave a happy shriek before picking speed towards the tree. Clow and the other adults came out just as Aria leapt for the tree with Keroberos seconds away from tagging her, Clow and the other adults laughed as Aria managed to touch the tree before Keroberos tagged her. Aria giggled and danced backwards as she chanted happily "Yatta, I did it!"

Aria's foot then caught on a tree root as she spun around and tripped her; Keroberos quickly grabbed her by the back of her dress collar before she hit the ground as Aria managed to get her balance. Keroberos gently let go of her and Aria turned as she hugged his neck and said happily "Thank you Aniki…"

Keroberos smiled and gave her a lick on the cheek just as Aria's Grandmother came out carrying a birthday cake; she set it down on the large party table on the garden patio and then called out "Who wants Birthday Cake?!"

Needless to say, all the kids and Keroberos came running to the adults' amusement as they sat down at the table. Aria beamed happily as her family then sang the birthday song to her and was told to make a wish on her birthday candles, the 3 year old thought for about 5 minutes on what to wish for then she blew out the candles as her 8 year old male Cousin Fai asked "What did you wish for Aria?"

Aria then giggled and said "I can't tell you because then it wouldn't come true, silly!"

Fai blinked then chuckled as the cake was served to everyone, everyone happily started to eat while the adults talked about grown up stuff that the kids didn't understand yet. After everyone was done eating, Aria's grandmother then told everyone that it was time for Aria to open her gifts causing the 3 year old to beam happily as she was handed one from Fai. Aria was quick to open it once she got the ok and squealed happily at seeing a handmade flute as her cousin had been learning to make them over the past 2 years; she gave Fai a hug then took the next present….

Later that night after all the party guests had gone home…

Aria looked curious as to what her father's birthday surprise was for her since he had already gotten her a very pretty cheongsram that was a very light sky blue with a silver border while shimmery black and gold butterflies rose the bottom left corner towards her right knee and a matching ribbon for her hair. Her father was soon ready and led her outside to see a large ritual circle set up on the special area of the stone patio for spell work, Aria looked confused as Kero then sat across from their father who stepped up to the circle then asked "My little Melody… do you remember that drawing you did about a year ago of the figure you called your "Moon Angel"?"

Aria blinked then nodded as she was now even more confused when her father gently placed the picture in the middle of the circle and called out his staff, Aria then noticed the large full moon overhead just as her father then began to chant in a language she didn't know yet causing the circle to light up in a whitish silver color streaked with a soft sky blue. The three year old watched with extreme interest as something then began to take form in the middle of the circle when her drawing suddenly went up in flames of white , blue and silver, Aria then blinked as the large feathery ball that had formed then started to open up while the ritual circle's light faded.

Clow Reed watched his daughter's face as the feather ball came apart to reveal a young boy that was a year older then Aria with long silvery white hair and dressed in white clothing with blue accents and silver armor embedded with a jewel that was a bit darker then the blue accents, he wasn't disappointed as his little girl gasped in delight and happiness as the boy opened his eyes to reveal ice blue eyes with pupils very much like Keroberos's eyes. The young boy looked up at Clow then asked "What is to be my name?"

Clow smiled softly then said as he helped the boy up from the ground "Your name is Yue."

The newly named Yue nodded then noticed the young girl looking at him with joy as Clow Reed noticed and said "Yue, this is my daughter Aria. She just turned 3 today."

Yue watched Aria curiously as she walked over then smiled at him as she said "Hi!"

Yue gently returned the greeting before he found himself suddenly being hugged by the "Younger" girl causing them to fall to the ground, Aria started to giggle when they sat up then looked at Yue as he looked at her before they both broke down laughing with Clow and Keroberos soon joining in…

4 years later…

Aria snorted in amusement as her dad stumbled into the kitchen while she made breakfast under her Keroberos nii-chan's watchful eye, she giggled as Yue stumbled in soon after since he was a bit more nocturnal especially towards the new moon. She quickly got Yue a cup of herbal tea then got her dad's coffee ready as she gave it to him and asked "Stayed up late again to work on your new project, Otou-san?"

Clow Reed nodded before taking a sip of coffee and watching his little girl proudly as she finished breakfast for everyone, he was kind of glad that she had taken over the kitchen two years ago when he tried to cook a meal after the longest time only to remember WHY he stopped in the first place. He still didn't know how the hell he had literally set the water on fire or caused the oven to smell like rotten eggs and rotting fish when he had been trying to make a simple roast with mashed potatoes, Yue, Aria and Kero had literally banned him from cooking after that and wound up calling any screw ups in the kitchen "Pulling a Clow". He chuckled at the memory and smiled as Aria had quickly found she had a knack for cooking and baking which she enjoyed as one of her hobbies, he was then pulled out of his memories as Aria placed a plate of food down in front of him before sitting down next to Yue who had his own plate of food. Clow chuckled as Yue lit up with a light blush as Aria turned to him and asked if Yue was still going to go star gazing with her later that night in the garden, Yue nodded and said "Of course, Aria. I did promise you that."

Aria beamed happily as Clow and Keroberos caught each other's eye then started to snicker at how oblivious Aria and Yue were towards how the other actually felt about each other, Aria and Yue looked over at them in confusion as they wondered why those two were snickering then shrugged before going back to their conversation…

Later on, after the stars came out that evening…

Yue and Aria were lying down on a small hill near the very back of the garden as they looked up at the brilliant stars sparkling far above in the night sky; Aria then turned her head to Yue and said "Yue….If something ever happened to me that wouldn't allow me to be here in the future, will you be willing to wait for me until I'm able to come back?"

Yue turned his head to look at Aria and said "Of course, my moon melody but why are you asking?"

Aria sighed and said "for right now, don't tell Otou-san or Aniki….but I have a really bad feeling that something is going to happen and I won't be able to come home for a very long time because of it. I don't want to leave you guys but I feel that I'm not going to have a choice in the matter."

Yue then sat up as he looked up at the sky then he said a soft poem him and Aria had written a few days earlier together,

_**We'll be thinking of you, wherever you are.  
We'll pray for our sorrows to end,  
and hope that our hearts will blend.  
Now we will step forward to realize this wish.  
And who knows:  
starting a new journey may not so hard  
or maybe it has already begun.  
There are many places and times,  
but they will always share the same sky-  
one sky, one destiny and one heart.**_

Yue then gave her a smile as Aria sat up before reaching and grabbing her hand, he pulled Aria close and then said softly in her ear, "If we share one heart, our destinies become forever intertwined. We'll always remain a part of each other's lives no matter what happens. We're a family and that's what family does now matter how far apart we are or what happens."

Aria beamed at Yue then took him by surprise as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips, she then pulled back and said "I love you, Yue…don't ever forget that. Even if I have to wait over a hundred years to be with you again, my feelings will never change."

Yue had a light blush on his cheeks but he took the plunge and returned the kiss before they looked up at the stars just in time to see two shooting stars side by side streak across the sky, about ten minutes they head back towards the house holding hands to where Clow Reed and Keroberos was waiting for them. As Aria headed upstairs to her room to sleep, she thought to herself "I hope I never have to leave Otou-san, Aniki and Yue. I'm happy here and I have a wonderful, loving family even if we aren't related by blood. I really hope this feeling is wrong..."

About 2 months and half later….

Clow Reed noticed his daughter had been acting a bit more out of character for the last 2 weeks and was growing worried at what could be bothering her so much, he headed for the garden to a spot under the Cherry tree him and his daughter loved so much where Keroberos, Yue and Aria were waiting with a few snacks and drinks for everyone. He smiled as he sat down on the blanket while Keroberos curled up beside him with a soft purr; Aria had her head against Yue's shoulder when Aria suddenly froze along with the other three at a strong burst of magic suddenly registering and began to pulsing lightly before fading from the front door of the Mansion. Clow Reed quickly stood and asked for Keroberos to stay with Yue and Aria while he went to see who was at the front door, they then a sudden "Pop" and a arrogant high pitched female voice saying "Don't bother, The Minister of Magic and I are here to collect the girl and return her to live with her actual relatives that she was to live with before disappearing."

Clow Reed turned around and almost retched at the sight of a very overweight late 20's woman dressed in a horrifying shade of bright pink right down to her shoes, the pudgy man beside her wasn't much better with an emerald green pinstriped suit and matching Bowler hat as they both had this sense of a "holier/better than thou" attitude surrounding them. Clow Reed then asked "What is it that you want with MY daughter? If you think I'll give her up to you so you can try placing her back the very people who refused take her in out of love and family bonds, you have another thing coming!"

Yue and Keroberos could hear the cold anger in their master/father's voice and quickly got ready to protect both Aria and Clow Reed if need be, Aria shivered and gently pressed up against Yue as Keroberos stood in front them in a protective stance with his teeth bared and his wings flared out defensively to the sides while growling angrily at the intruders. Yue gently wrapped his arms around Aria as he also flared his wings defensively and glared at the two, Aria whimpered softly at the looks the two gave her as her bad feeling suddenly increased tenfold and she knew that these….people were going to the ones to take her away from her family. The two intruders then suddenly yelled out a strange word that caused two beam of red light to hit her Father and Yue causing them to collapse suddenly, Keroberos quickly jumped at the two when he was hit with a spell that caused his body to freeze up and fall to the ground unable to move. Keroberos watched helplessly as he tried desperately to move and help Aria as the overweight woman walked over and roughly grabbed Aria's wrist hard enough to cause bruising, Aria screamed at the woman to let her go as the woman dragged her by the arm to the pudgy man when a big burst of magic suddenly happened while a brilliant light surrounded the three as Aria screamed "Otou-san, Aniki….YUE!"

The light then died and cut off Aria's voice to reveal his beloved Imouto has gone, Kidnapped by the two intruders, Keroberos had to wait for Clow Reed and Yue to wake so he could be freed from the spell then they asked worriedly "Keroberos…Where's Aria?"

Keroberos bowed his head and said "I tried my best to stop them but they managed to hit me with some kind of freezing spell so I couldn't move a muscle, they took her despite her screaming for them to let her go. Last thing I heard her say was her screaming for us before the light died and they disappeared into thin air…."

Clow Reed and Yue were devastated, Yue more so as he had a bad feeling that they would not be reunited with Aria for many years….

Meanwhile…

Aria curled up into a small ball as she sobbed quietly in the cupboard under the stairs she had been shoved into by Vernon after being slapped hard across the face, all she wanted was to go to her Otou-san, Aniki and her beloved Yue but she knew it would be a long time before she could see them again. Aria then made a silent vow to herself to escape for her real home once old enough and once able to give that Fudge character the slip, Aria slowly fell asleep as she whispered "Please wait for me to come home, everyone….I miss you."


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: So I recently reconnected to one of my absolute favorite Animes from when I was a kid and got inspired to do this particular idea. So hit it, KON!

KON: Amalthea does not own Cardcaptors, HP or any songs that appear in the story. All she owns is her version of Female Harry, Family ties, the story idea and the pairing. Please READ &amp; Review her stories plus Vote in her poll on her profile! Now onto the story so sit back, grab some Popcorn or candy and enjoy the story!

AN: FemHarry's name in this story is Italian for Melody hence Her Adoptive father's pet/nick name for her! This also takes place about 3 years before Clow Reed started working on the Clow Cards.

_**Quick Vote! Should I do as either a Star Guardian or an Earth Guardian for Aria, Eli and Sakura? You can vote for one of each choice for each Guardian…the first choices reach to…let's say 10-15 votes Wins!**_

_**(To answer the Reviewer called Celf's question about the vote and anyone else confused by it, The Guardians for Sakura and Eli are the same as in the show but the Vote is for a THIRD Guardian that is either Star aligned or Earth aligned! Aria's Guardians will come in later on!)**_

_**Star Guardian for Sakura: Madison: 4**_

_**Earth Guardian for Sakura: Li: 3**_

_**Star Guardian for Eli: Luna Lovegood: 7**_

_**Earth Guardian for Eli: Hermione Granger:**_

_**Star Guardian for Aria: Kaho Mizuki:**_

_**Earth Guardian for Aria: Touya: 8**_

Ch.3

9 and ½ years later…

Aria finally had enough of the Morons in the English Ministry of Magic which was pretty much 97% of the damn building, she then silently sent a prayer of thanks to whoever was listening that Dumbledore had managed to pull quite few strings to get her transferred to a Magic/Mundane combo school in Reedington, Japan which was built in the very same area she once lived with her Otou-san, Aniki and Yue. She did have applaud Dumbledore for doing it in such a way that by the time that idiot Fudge realized what happened, she would be out of his reach and his control for good. Aria then sighed as her one best Female friend Hermione was still in a magical induced coma that the best healers at St. Mungo's said she probably wouldn't be able to come out of without the help of an actual Sorcerer/Sorcereress level Magic user, Aria clenched her fist slightly as she vowed to Hermione to take care of Crookshanks after Hermione's parents thus only relatives were accidently killed in a Drunk driving car accident near the beginning of the school year.

Aria then looked up as she realized the Hogwarts express had just pulled into the London Station and quickly collected Hedwig, Crookshanks and her luggage before disembarking, she quickly made her way to a back alley in Muggle London before activating a Portkey to the Wizarding bank to get her Passport and the other stuff she needed for her trip back to Japan…

Four hours later…

Aria gave a sigh of relief as she glanced around under the illusion caused by a glamour crystal the goblins had lent her so she could make her escape, She glanced into a window and hid a small smirk at seeing a female version of her Otou-san only with light gray eyes instead of a nice rich blue before she turned away and head into Muggle London to do some serious clothes shopping since she only had some school uniforms and some of Dudley's "nicer" cast off clothing in her shrunken trunk. Her animal companions had already been sent ahead to the Japanese Ministry of Magic's Customs to be cleared so all she had to do was catch her plane later on in the early morning before 6 am, Aria was soon finished about two hours later and now had a brand new nice, comfortable yet stylish wardrobe of her own for once as she made her way to a cheap yet decent hotel near the airport to get some rest before leaving England behind for good….although she did hope that Draco, Neville, Luna and the twins would take her advice in the letters she left behind for them and follow her to Japan later on….

Two days later…

Aria gave a small sigh as she stepped in front of her full length mirror to see how her new school Uniform looked; she smiled then grabbed her book bag and bento before stepping out the front door to lock it. The two bedroom house was small but cozy and a nice fenced in backyard for Crookshanks to roam while she was gone, Aria then turned and headed down the walk as a light gray haired teen walked near the front fence with a Brown haired Teen on a bike and a young 10-11 year old girl who was clearly related to the brown haired teen. Aria noticed the two boys had the same uniform as her and took a deep breath before calling out "Excuse me, are you heading to Seijou High School?"

The small group of three stopped as the two males turned to look at her, Aria blushed at how cute the boys were but she bowed politely as she said "I'm sorry to bother you but I just registered at the School over the phone two days ago and I haven't been there yet so I'm a bit lost on where to go to get there…."

The gray haired boy blinked then looked at the brown haired teen as he said "What do you think, Touya?"

The brown haired teen seemed to be examining Aria with his gaze before he said "We'll show you the way, I'm Kinomoto Touya and this is my best friend Tsukishiro Yukito. The squirt here is my Younger sister Sakura."

Aria giggled as Sakura punched her brother's arm for the name calling then said "I'm Aria Reed-Potter; it's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Aria walked on Yukito's left when Sakura suddenly piped up "Ummm, Reed-san….where are you originally from? Your accent sounds really pretty."

Aria blinked then smiled as she said "Aria-san is just fine, Sakura-san. I'm originally from England but I lived here a long time ago with my adopted family before I was forced to go live with some blood relatives during my summers who really didn't like me all that much while I was going to a boarding school there that their son didn't get accepted into."

Aria then stiffened slightly as Touya asked "So you moved back in with your adopted family?"

Aria just gave them a sad smile and said "No….my adoptive father who was easily my whole world died about a year or two after I forced to live with my blood relatives while my Aniki and my best friend who lived with us were separated and placed elsewhere. I wasn't even allowed to come back for his funeral which really hurt because I never got the chance to say good bye."

Touya winced as he realized he more than likely stirred up some rather painful memories before he apologized, Aria chuckled and said "Don't worry about it…you asked an honest question without meaning to be cruel. It's an honest mistake."

Yukito then changed the subject as he asked Aria "So what are some of your favorite things or hobbies to do, Aria-san?"

Aria smiled and answered the question before asking the same question for him, Touya and Sakura, Aria had to admit that Sakura was easily way too cute with her obvious crush on Yukito as they parted ways with the younger girl at the elementary school gates before heading to the high school next door. Yukito then showed Aria the way to the office while Touya head to do his classroom duties he had that morning, Yukito smiled as the Secretary asked him to stay so he could then guide the new student around after the principal was done talking to Aria in his office privately. Aria came out about five minutes later as Yukito asked what class she was in and she showed him the piece of paper, Yukito laughed and said "Looks you're in the same class with me and Touya."

Aria chuckled then said "Well at least I'll know somebody. Thanks for you and Touya allowing me to walk to school with you guys today….How long have you two been friends if you don't mind me asking?"

"Hmmm, I believe it's going on 10-11 years since we became friends."

Aria smiled and then said "Sounds like you guys are really going strong with your friendship still, it's really nice to see."

Just then the two teens found themselves just outside their class room and Aria took a deep breath as she entered the room after Yukito to see the whole room except Touya looking at her with curiosity. Aria gave a nervous smile to the class then sat down as the Homeroom teacher came in and asked everyone to sit down….

5 hours later…

Aria sighed in relief as the dismissal bell rang and she packed up her supplies and homework to head home, she just finished as Yukito called out to her and asked if she wanted to walk home with him and Touya since she lived on the way there. Aria smiled and gave him a thumbs up as she politely waited in the hall for Touya who was cleanup duty with Yukito for a pair of twins who were supposed to do it but had an appointment they had forgotten about, ten minutes later the guys were done and ready to go as the three teens head home for the night…

Three hours later…

Aria slipped on a pair of jogging runners before she did a few warm up stretches then head out the door towards a nearby nature preserve to do her evening jog, she quickly chose a trail once there and began to head down the nice, peaceful trail while beginning to lose herself in the steady rhythm of her feet hitting the ground…

Meanwhile….

Sakura, Syaoran and Keroberos or as Sakura called him, Kero raced after the Dash card fleeing through the woods to escape them, Sakura then managed to get a hit on the Card causing an injury to the spirit's leg but quickly lost the card as it ran into a thick underbrush to their right causing a soft curse from Kero. Kero then sighed and said to the kids "We should head back home. The Dash will not be easy to find now but we'll look for it over the next few days, Dash isn't much of a fighter but it's the quickest Card out of all the Clow cards."

The kids nodded then headed for home as they never realized someone was about to find the small fox like spirit….

Aria suddenly stopped as she heard a rustling off to her left in the thick underbrush and turned to see what was causing the noise when a VERY familiar creature appeared favoring a leg, Aria blinked then knelt as she softly called out "Here Dashy, come on sweetheart, it's ok. Here, Dash."

The fox like creature looked up at the sound of her voice and went wide-eyed before letting out a happy yelp before stumbling over to her, Aria giggled as she scooped up the Card spirit and snuggled it close as it licked her cheek happily. Aria then stood and head back towards her house with Dash in her arms…

The next three days had Aria busy as she juggled school, homework and taking of Dash's injured leg but she had to admit she was easily much happier due to pulling one over on that moron Fudge and the rest of the idiots and being free from them. It was now Friday night and Aria yawned as she finished up the last of her magic homework then looked at the clock to see it was just a little past 2 in the morning, Aria sighed and looked down at the card spirit curled up in her lap as it gave a small soothing purr like sound with a small smile. She gently gathered Dash in her arms before placing the Fox like spirit on the bed while she got dressed in a navy blue PJ tank top with thin shoulder straps and a pair of navy blue fleece PJ pants that had a white wings and light purple stars pattern, she then undid her hair from its braid before climbing under the covers and gently pulling the Dash card spirit close to her chest as she drifted off to sleep with dreams of being reunited with her Aniki and Yue filled her mind.

The next morning…

Kero finally found the Dash's magic signature and left a note for Sakura telling her he went for a morning flight with the need to think, he placed the note where she would see it and looked over at the sleeping child with a small smile at how much Sakura reminded him of….her; his precious Imouto who he desperately missed to this day. Kero's eyes sadden as he remembered the way things became after that day and gave a small sigh while slipping out the window. Their whole family was devastated by his sweet Imouto's kidnapping but no one was more affected by it then Clow Reed, Fai Reed and of course his fellow Guardian Yue, Fai became mentally unstable as he dove into rather dark magic in an attempt to be able to find his favorite Cousin and was sealed somewhere in secret, Clow Reed began pushing himself to finish the Clow cards and often went without food or sleep for days before he gained the illness that caused his death and Yue….went from being a warm yet aloof boy to an icy cold Guardian with Aria's kidnapping then Clow Reed's sudden illness and death about 2-3 years later. Kero himself became far more serious and far more protective of his Younger brother/ fellow guardian and his late father/master, when Aria was taken…they all agreed that Aria was the very light and heart with her smile and affection of the family but they felt cold and somewhat empty without her around.

Kero then shook his head and noticed he had found where the Dash card was, he flew down to an open window and cautiously entered the house as he looked around for the Dash. Kero didn't even have time to dodge when he found himself pinned under a large Female Snowy owl and a large, ginger striped tomcat with a face that looked like he had ran into a door face first who was growling loudly at him. Kero struggled to get himself free for about 5 minutes before he lost his temper and yelled at the top of his lungs, "LET ME GO, DAMNIT!"

The Tomcat jumped and wound up falling off the counter and onto the floor at the volume while the Snowy owl gave a loud noise of Anger when Kero heard footsteps suddenly coming towards them accompanied by the sound of a sleep yawn, Kero and the Snowy turned their heads as a dark red headed girl came in with the Dash card spirit tucked in the crook of her left arm with the Spirit's back legs hanging down causing the dash to look like a favored Stuffed animal being held by a sleepy toddler in a way. The girl then blinked sleepy emerald green eyes at the Snowy as she said in a soft, sleepy soprano voice, "What's with the racket, Hedwig? I was having a rather nice dream for once…"

The Snowy owl was then approached by the girl who stroked the owl's feathers with her free hand before noticing the pinned Kero, the teen blinked then gently picked him up as she softly said "How strange…this stuffed animal reminds me so much of…him…"

Kero growled and said angrily "I am NOT a stuffed animal! I'm a guardian beast, damnit!"

Aria froze as she let go of the "Plushie" only to see it floating in midair with a familiar angered look as he glared at her, Aria and the Wing lion cub stared at each other for a few minutes before Aria whispered in shocked and painful hope the only thing she could think of "A-A-Aniki, is that really you?"

Kero froze in shock as there was only ONE person who called him that and then in an equally shocked yet painfully hopeful voice, he said "I-I-It can't be….Aria? Imouto…I-Is it actually you after all these years?"

The two siblings just stared in shock at each other as the Dash card, the snowy owl called Hedwig and the large Tomcat kept looking between them like a tennis match in slight confusion…..


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: So I recently reconnected to one of my absolute favorite Animes from when I was a kid and got inspired to do this particular idea. So hit it, KON!

KON: Amalthea does not own Cardcaptors, HP or any songs that appear in the story. All she owns is her version of Female Harry, Family ties, the story idea and the pairing. Please READ &amp; Review her stories plus Vote in her poll on her profile! Now onto the story so sit back, grab some Popcorn or candy and enjoy the story!

AN: FemHarry's name in this story is Italian for Melody hence Her Adoptive father's pet/nick name for her! This also takes place about 3 years before Clow Reed started working on the Clow Cards.

_**Quick Vote! Should I do as either a Star Guardian or an Earth Guardian for Aria, Eli and Sakura? You can vote for one of each choice for each Guardian…the first choices reach to…let's say 10-15 votes Wins! So Far, Touya wins for Aria while Luna is taking for Eli , Madison and Li are neck and neck!**_

_**(To answer the Reviewer called SleepyMangaHead's question about how Aria was adopted by Clow Reed, Yes she was taken to the past.)**_

_**Star Guardian for Sakura: Madison: 5**_

_**Earth Guardian for Sakura: Li: 4**_

_**Star Guardian for Eli: Luna Lovegood: 8**_

_**Earth Guardian for Eli: Hermione Granger:**_

_**Star Guardian for Aria: Kaho Mizuki:**_

_**Earth Guardian for Aria: Touya: 10**_

Ch.4

Aria sunk down to her knees on the kitchen floor as the small winged lion cub just stared in shock at her, Aria then felt tears welling up in her eyes as she gently placed Dash down before reaching towards Kero with shaking hands. Kero didn't need a second invitation as he quickly flew into her arms with a happy cry; Aria quickly pulled him in for a tight hug as she broke down into happy tears while Kero buried his face into her neck to hide his own tears of joy. The siblings stayed like that for at least 8 minutes, just taking in the fact they had found each other again after so many years apart before Aria gently let Kero go from the hug. Kero then curled himself around her neck with a soft purr causing Aria to smile as she said "I'm surprised you didn't tackle me for a hug in your true form Aniki…"

She felt Kero flinch slightly causing her to sigh and shake her head in amusement as she asked "You can't Transform right now into your real form, can you?"

Kero sighed in embarrassment and then said "Unfortunately….yes. The Clow book was opened and the Cards escaped including 3 of the elemental cards so because Firey and Earthy managed to escape, I can't change into my true form at the moment. But we have gotten back two of the three who ran off, Watery and Firey."

Aria giggled in amusement before she softly asked "Aniki…do you know where Yue is right now and what happened to Fai ni-chan?"

Kero sighed and floated in front of her as he said softly, "You're going to want to sit down for the news on Fai, Imouto…but to answer your question about Yue… I'm sorry but I sadly don't know where he is. All I do know is that like me he's in a false form and is somewhere nearby possibly."

Aria sat down with sad eyes at hearing about Yue while Kero landed on the table, he then took a deep breath and told her exactly what happened to her favorite cousin after her kidnapping. Aria was horrified as tears streamed down her face at hearing Fai's fate, Kero was quick fly over to her and began licking her cheek comfortingly as she mourned for her cousin's fate. Kero then said softly "If it's any help…he never did stop trying to find you despite the dark magic he became involved with that sadly caused his unstable state of mind. All he ever wanted was to find you and bring you home…it was actually Otou-san who the Li clan Elders sent to deal with Fai. All he would say after he came back to me and Yue at the manor was he couldn't bring himself to kill Fai like the Elders wanted so he did something that not even the Elders could argue with and that it was some kind of seal somewhere in Europe that Fai was under. He knew Fai's intentions were good despite what happened hence why he did it that way."

Aria gave a watery chuckle and said "Otou-san ALWAYS watched out and cared for us 4 like that the most but…it doesn't help stop or dull the pain any less. I wish…I could at least talk to Otou-san and Fai again for at least a few hours, I found out about Otou-san's death at my first year at Hogwarts when the Headmaster called me to his office to talk to me and showed me an old book after I told him who had adopted me. Dumbledore Ji-san actually held me as I lost control and broke down at learning Otou-san passed only a few years after I was taken from you guys…"

Kero then gave a small sad smile and said "To be honest…Otou-san while he was on his death bed asked us Guardians to tell you something if we ever found you again…"

Aria looked at Kero with curiosity and Kero then told her, "he said to tell you…"

**Flashback…**

_Kero and Yue sat on/near the bed as Clow Reed's health took a turn for the worst suddenly, Clow Reed gave a wet sounding cough and then said softly "__**Keroberos…Yue, I have a request to make before I pass. I need you to tell Aria if you ever find her again that…no matter what, she is and always will be MY baby girl, she is my greatest treasure and I would have no one else as my daughter whether she's adopted or not. You need to also tell her that the bracelet is the key to saving the sealed soul….she'll understand the bracelet comment in due time though…**__"_

_Kero and Yue looked at each other then at Clow Reed as they both said "__**Of course, Master….We'll tell her.**__"_

Aria couldn't help but smile happily at hearing those words and quickly thanked her Aniki as Kero nuzzled her cheek lovingly, Aria then blinked and asked "Aniki….Who is the one you chose to try to collecting the cards?"

Kero chuckled then said "It's a young girl by the name of Sakura Kinomoto; she was the one to accidently release them and agreed to help collect them."

Aria blinked as she turned her head to look at her Aniki with surprise as she asked "Does she have an older brother named Touya who is best friends with another boy named Yukito?"

Kero jaw dropped then asked "How the hell did you know that?"

Aria started giggling which quickly turned into full blown laughter as she managed to say in amusement, "I walk to school with them every morning and they happen to be my assigned partners for the upcoming Science project in our Biology class…."

Kero blinked then quickly joined her in laughter as he said "Now that's what I call a hilarious meeting of Chance!"

The siblings laughed together for the next two minutes then calmed down as Aria wiped a tear of laughter away from her eye, Aria then chuckled and said "If you want, you can bring Sakura-san here and I can home school her in magic once or twice a week so she can learn what she might be capable of in the future."

Kero beamed and said as he nuzzled her happily "That's a brilliant idea, Imouto. It would certainly help Sakura and her friends to have an older person in on the secret. Plus I know you learned some tricks that Otou-san didn't even know for the cards to listen him or for finding them."

Aria smiled and gently stroked Kero's ears when the siblings' stomachs suddenly growled loudly for food; Aria chuckled and quickly began to make a batch of Choco-chip pancakes for her, Kero and the Dash card spirit. Kero sat down on the tabletop along with Dash as Aria then placed plate of pancakes in front of the two before sitting with her own plate, Aria and Kero talked as they ate and fell back easily into their old breakfast routine with the Dash spirit making happy noises while eating next to Kero…

Half an hour later…

Kero sighed and nuzzled Aria as he gently told her "I have to get back to Sakura-chan for now but I'll bring her by in a day or two. I love you Imouto…"

Aria just smiled and gently plucked him out of the air to give him a hug and a kiss on the forehead before saying as she let him go "Love you too, Aniki. Be careful."

Kero nodded then flew out the window to head back, Aria couldn't help but grin at finding her Aniki by pure chance and began to hum happily unaware that her bracelet from her 5th Birthday from her Otou-san was starting to glow slightly…

Meanwhile, inside the main emerald on the bracelet…

Fai's spirit listened to his precious cousin's humming as he watched her move around the kitchen from inside the emerald on her bracelet; he then looked down at his spirit form and sighed at the Kirin like scaling on his arms and the back of his hands due to his uncle's seal causing his spirit merge with the closest and most compatible animal's spirit near the spot where he had been sealed in what was now known as one of the deepest spots of the Forbidden forest. Before being sucked into the bracelet during his younger cousin's 2nd year, his soul had nearly fully merged with the basilisk's own soul while he had slept deep within its mind. When Aria had killed the large serpent, he had just fully merged with the snake and woke up as he was pulled right into the bracelet and had seen everything from the bracelet of what his cousin had been put through. He could only hope that she would soon finish the riddle to free him from the bracelet even if he would no longer have a human body, he wanted out Damnit! Fai then heard a dark chuckle as he turned to see his darker half that had been created by his negative emotions and the dark magic he had fallen into, Fai sighed and asked "What do you want, Fei?"

The man who could pass for a darker twin of Fai chuckled then said "Something tells me she'll figure out the riddle soon but I'm expecting you to keep to the bargain you made with me…."

Fai snorted and said "I won't forget…besides if the English Ministry Morons who are in with Fudge do come for Aria, I want you to make them regret it. NO one is taking her away or forcing her to fight in a war against her will again on our watch."

Fei nodded and said "Good…now we just need to wait quietly for her to do the ritual once she finds it."

Later that evening…

Aria was organizing her books when she found one she had grabbed in a second hand Book shop from Knockturn alley in her 3rd year, she hadn't really looked at it that day but know it was important for her future somehow. Aria then opened the nameless book and jaw dropped as she realized what the book was, all she could think as she looked at the familiar handwriting was "_How the hell did Otou-san's personal spell rituals book wind up in that shop at the right time for me to find it?! More importantly….how did it wind up in that store in the first place!_"

Aria lovingly trailed her finger down the penmanship of the original owner's signature then began to gently flip through the book when a certain ritual suddenly caught her eye; Aria paused and looked at the title of the Ritual before smirking evilly at what it detailed and what was needed for the ritual to work. Aria then began to giggle evilly as she then thought "_Oh….I'm so going to do this if only as a good way to keep those morons away from me or taking me all the way back to England!_"

Aria then felt Hedwig land on her shoulder while Crookshanks crawled into her lap with a soft purr, Aria then looked at the two animals then back at the ritual before asking them "Hedwig...Crookshanks...If I could make it so that you guys could never be taken away from me and also make it so you could prevent Fudge and his lackeys from taking me, would you be willing to do it?"

The cat and the Owl looked at each other then up at her as they both gave a deliberate nod to her question, Aria beamed and thanked them happily as she got up to grab what she needed for the Ritual so she could do it at during Sundown when both the Moon and the Sun would in the sky. The rest of the day passed quickly as Aria finally got everything ready about 15 minutes before the ritual would take place, Aria was glad for the 7 foot privacy fence around the backyard as she got Hedwig and Crookshanks to sit in the circle across from each other on the two symbols. Hedwig was placed on the Crescent Moon while Crookshanks was gently placed on the sun symbol; Aria never noticed the sun Symbol's center change after Crookshanks was placed there, to that of a Ying/Yang as she walked back to where she need to stand. Aria then looked up as she noticed the setting sun and the rising moon were now seconds away from being right across from each other as she quickly activated the Ritual and closed her eyes to focus, she never noticed her bracelet glowing and that the glow was increasing along with the glow of the Ritual circle. When the magic reached its peak, a strong wind came right at Aria with soft feathers and what appeared to be soft scales causing her view to be blocked as her glowing bracelet suddenly stopped glowing. Aria coughed softly at the dust that was kicked up before she heard a soft melodic female voice say "What is to be my Guardian Name, My mistress?"

Aria blinked and looked to find a Young girl who looked to be around her early 20's standing in front of her with pure white hair with flecks of black and medium gray that was done up in Adult Rini's hairstyle from the Sailor Moon Anime, her outfit was a pure white for the most part with Black Pants and accents and she wore a small sailor moon like tiara of black metal with a golden moon motif that was continued on the girls chocker and earrings. Aria blinked at the familiar Amber eyes the girl had and smiled as she said on pure instinct "Amber Night"

The girl smiled as she ruffled her wings that mimicked her owl form's wings and walked over to ruffle Aria's hair with a smile, Aria then looked for Crookshanks with a bit of worry when she saw the dust cloud settling down around the area he had been. Aria moved forward and then stopped in absolute shock as her jaw nearly hit the ground, instead of ONE cat based guardian; there were two small tiger like cubs lying there fast asleep! Aria then knelt and began to stroke the nearest cub in amazement; the cub nearest to her was a soft snow white with a hint of icy blue to the fur while a medium long horse like mane ran down the back of the small cub to the tip of his eastern dragon like tail like a river of light gold, the stripes though surprised Aria was that they were made from Soft shimmering scales that were the color of a noon sky and the wings which looked like feathered wings as they went from sky blue fading to white near the tips then went into a light gold at the ends were also made of the soft shimmering scales.

Aria then turned her attention to the other cub which was pretty much the opposite of the first cub color wise, the second cub was a pure black with a hint of midnight blue, dark gold mane and dark red scales with wings that mimicked the pattern of the first cub. Aria then smiled and gently scooped the two cubs up into her arms and noticed they had a sun symbol like Jewel with a ying/yang symbol for the circle on their foreheads; the white cub had a blue and light gold one while the black cub had a dark red and dark gold one. Aria then walked back into the house as Hedwig/Amber Night followed her to the master bedroom, Aria then set the cubs down on the bed as her moon guardian asked "What will you call them for their Guardian names?"

Aria smiled then gently touched the Black cub and said as the two cubs woke up with them noticing "This one I'll call Nightfury and the White one I'll call Sunstorm."

Aria then felt her hand being bumped and looked down to see the two looking up at her; Aria felt her heart stop for a second as she looked down at the White cub's eyes which were so familiar despite the left eye being a different color now. She then knelt near the bed so she could be face to face with the cub and said as he looked at her with one Sky blue eye and one golden Amber eye "Why do I have a feeling that Otou-san's somehow behind this...Fai-ni-chan?"

The cub just smiled and said "Hello Aria..."

Aria smiled then frowned as she flicked Fai's right ear gently and said "What the hell were you thinking getting into such dark magic just to try finding me, you BAKA?! You're so lucky the Elders didn't send somebody else after you because they wouldn't have hesitated to actually obey the orders to kill you!"

Fai winced at how angry she was but knew she was right as he endured the angry lecture, he then found himself being scooped up into a tight hug by Aria as she said "If you do anything as stupid as that again, I'll shave you bald, stuff you into a neon pink dress and force you to ride in a baby carriage at a daycare! Do I make myself clear?"

Fai winced and said "Crystal clear."

Fai then noticed the feeling of tears hitting his fur and he quickly titled his head up to lick away Aria's tears as she whispered "I don't want to lose you guys again...I just found Aniki today and now you're back somehow. I don't think I'd be able to handle losing my family again..."

Fai let out a soft purr as he nuzzled her then looked towards the bed as he noticed his Dark half had his own body, Fai blinked then said "Wasn't expecting that to happen..."

Aria looked confused then asked "What do you mean Fai ni-chan?"

Fai gave sigh while smiling and wiggled out of her arms as he stood by the Black cub and said "Apparently the ritual somehow split me and my Darker half that had been created through my Negative emotions and the Dark magic at that time into Twin Guardian Beasts for you...basically I now have a twin Brother."

Aria blinked then smiled as she looked at the Black Cub whose Amber colored eye was on the right while the sky Blue on was on the left then looked up at her and said "Hello little Cousin...Fai while we were the same person gave me the Name of Fei." Aria chuckled and said playfully "Two cousins in the form of Twin Guardian beasts...can't really say I'll be complaining about this. All I have to say now is welcome home you two..."

Both cubs then looked at each other then up at her before tackling her to the floor with happy nuzzles to her cheeks and neck, Aria laughed and pulled them both into a hug as she couldn't help but think "_Now we're just missing Otou-san and...Yue. I hope we can find Yue soon...I miss him so much._"

The next day...

Aria was playfully chasing Dash around in the backyard that had the TV remote in their mouth while Fai and Fei watched from the small patio deck in amusement, Aria then managed to corner Dash and lunged for the Card spirit only to wind up face first in the dirt as Dash used her head then back as a spring board, Aria came up spitting dirt as she heard Fai and Fei laughing their butts off from the patio. Aria then noticed Dash was sitting with them with an amused look in the spirit's eyes so she pretended to huff and walked around the side of the house in a show of giving up, The 3 were still giggling away when Aria suddenly appeared and turned the garden house on them at full blast. The twins and the card spirit yelped in shock as Aria cackled evilly while they tried to flee to a different place in the yard because the Backdoor was closed, Aria gave chase as Fai started laughing and crying out "Uncle, Uncle. We give, we give! Now turn off the hose because that water is freezing!"

Aria just laughed but did as asked when a brown haired Boy who looked very familiar somehow appeared on the wall and went after Dash who took off after dropping the remote, Aria cursed then jumped the wall with Fai and Fei flying after her as they tried to follow Dash and the boy chasing the poor card spirit. Aria quickly slowed to a stop and quickly stood beside a nearby tree as she watched Sakura seal the Dash card but the card floated to the Boy who had chased Dash, Aria then snorted loudly and said loud enough for the small group of kids to hear "You know...if you offered Dash some Scottish mints, he would have come straight to you and would have consent to be sealed without a problem."

Aria laughed in amusement as all four kids jumped and stared at her in shock, Aria then smiled in amusement and said "Why don't you guys come over to my house and I'll make some snacks and homemade hot chocolate while we talk. By the way...Aniki, I saw you hide in the book bag."

Sakura, the brown haired boy and a young girl with her black hair up in buns with pigtails then looked over at the dark purple haired girl's book bag as Kero popped his head out and growled playfully at her "You scared the hell out of me, Imouto! Seriously, you are still WAY too quiet and sneaky for your own good!"

Aria just laughed and said "You and Fai didn't care when I scared the hell out of Otou-san and caused him to have to regrow his eyebrows that day. You guys found it hilarious because Grandma then smacked him across the back for swearing so badly in front of us."

Kero snorted and then said "Pot calling the kettle black, you were laughing just as hard."

Aria just smirked at him when the brown haired boy then snapped out of his shock and said in shock "How the hell do you know the stuffed animal well enough to call him Aniki? Just who the hell are you?"

Aria blinked then walked over as she knelt to look him in the eyes; Aria then snorted and started laughing as she said "I'm surprised Keroberos hasn't figured out who your grandfather was yet by your looks alone. Your grandfather LOVED teasing him when Kero was still considered a cub in a way."

The boy blinked and then said "you knew my Grandfather Hiryuu?"

Aria nodded and said "We used to call him Flyer or Dragon as a nickname...so did he ever catch the eye of Hiromi-chan? I swear with how bad he was smitten with her, she must have thought he was the biggest klutz in the world whenever she showed with him nearby."

The boy blinked along with the pigtailed girl before the pigtailed girl started laughing while the boy then asked "So does that mean you know what Grandma was talking about with the Koi pond incident?"

Aria blinked then started laughing evilly as she said "Follow me to my place and I'll tell you guys what you guys want to know including that incident."

Sakura and the others looked at her then at Kero who nodded before the group followed Aria who was joined by two winged tiger cub like creature of opposite colorizations that reminded the kids of Kero for some reasons, they soon entered the house through the backyard and Aria got them to sit at the Kitchen table as she got a plate of fresh Brownies and started making homemade Hot chocolate to each person's personal taste. She then passed the mugs out to each person then sat down as she smiled and said "Alright...one question from one person at a time and I'll answer the best I can but Keroberos-Aniki may have to fill in the stuff I may not know if it happened after I was forced to leave my family...fair enough?"

The kids nodded then they looked at each other before Sakura asked the first question...

_**Ok, so the seal that Fai was placed under will be further explained through the future chapters eventually but for all you Tsubasa fans out there...yes Fai and Fei are my CCS AU versions of Fai D. Flowrite and Fei Reed! They were originally going to be one person then separated later on but Yoruko Rhapsodos mentioned she was hoping it would be sooner so she gets her wish! Enjoy because this is going to be hilarious later on!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Amalthea: So I recently reconnected to one of my absolute favorite Animes from when I was a kid and got inspired to do this particular idea. So hit it, KON!

KON: Amalthea does not own Cardcaptors, HP or any songs that appear in the story. All she owns is her version of Female Harry, Family ties, the story idea and the pairing. Please READ &amp; Review her stories plus Vote in her poll on her profile! Now onto the story so sit back, grab some Popcorn or candy and enjoy the story!

AN: FemHarry's name in this story is Italian for Melody hence Her Adoptive father's pet/nick name for her! This also takes place about 3 years before Clow Reed started working on the Clow Cards.

_**Quick Vote! Should I do as either a Star Guardian or an Earth Guardian for Aria, Eli and Sakura? You can vote for one of each choice for each Guardian…the first choices reach to…let's say 10-15 votes Wins! So Far, Touya wins for Aria while Luna is taking for Eli, Madison and Li are neck and neck!**_

_**(To answer the Reviewer called SleepyMangaHead's question about how Aria was adopted by Clow Reed, Yes she was taken to the past.)**_

_**Star Guardian for Sakura: Madison: 5**_

_**Earth Guardian for Sakura: Li: 4**_

_**Star Guardian for Eli: Luna Lovegood: 8**_

_**Earth Guardian for Eli: Hermione Granger:**_

_**Star Guardian for Aria: Kaho Mizuki:**_

_**Earth Guardian for Aria: Touya: 11**_

Ch.5

Hour and half later...

Sakura, Li, Tomoyo and Meilin stared at Aria who had a tired smile on her face with sad eyes with disbelief; Aria chuckled then said "That hard to believe, huh?"

The four nodded as Aria smiled then turned to Li as she asked "So you still want to know about the Koi pond incident?"

Li nodded and said "Before Grandpa Hiryuu passed away when I was 7, he and Grandma Hiromi used to joke about it and even before Grandma passed away two years after him...she would mention it when lost in memory."

Aria chuckled and then said "Your grandfather was the second oldest out of us kids and Hiromi-chan was the niece of a close magic training school friend that Otou-san was close with who would bring Hiromi visit with him. Hiryuu was smitten with her since the first time he met her and it was probably a year to a year and half later when that incident happened. I was around three ½ to four years old and was feeding the Koi fish in the garden nearest to the house with Hiryuu when Hiromi suddenly showed up while he was walking towards the shore of the Koi pond. Well needless to say...he automatically turned his attention to her and wound up tripping on a nearby rock head first into the Pond, the poor guy came up and he had to spit out one of the small Koi who accidently wound up in his mouth. The poor guy couldn't look her in the eye for four days after that."

All four kids were by now laughing to the point tears were streaming down their cheeks as Kero chuckled then said "That was hilarious... poor Hiryuu had to walk back up to the house soaking wet and didn't realize in his embarrassment to escape, he had a lily pad on his head still."

That just sent the kids over the edge with the laughter, Aria chuckled as they finally managed to calm down and Sakura then asked "So Clow Reed was actually your adopted Father but due to The Fudge person and his Lackeys using what was a dark ritual that allowed them to personally take you away against you and Clow Reed's will and bring back with them to the time period you had been actually been born in so they could try turning you into a scapegoat or attack-dog for them..."

Aria sighed and nodded as she said "Pretty much...but I have no desire to be controlled by them and now that I was able to finally escape them to come back, I'm determined not to be dragged or forced back by them. I'm not losing what's left of my family again..."

Sakura then stood and walked over to Aria before giving her a big hug, Aria was startled but soon returned the hug as she whispered a soft thank you to the younger girl with a smile, Aria then noticed the time and chuckled as she said "I should get you guys home especially Sakura before her brother comes looking for her."

Sakura winced and then said "I need to think of a cover story though on why I and Tomoyo are late coming home..."

Aria blinked then looked at Tomoyo and said "Wait...you guys said that Tomoyo-san likes to design costumes and clothing, right?"

Sakura and the others nodded as Tomoyo spoke up and said "I also like to make Home videos too for Cosplay and that..."

Aria then grinned as she had an idea and said "What if we told Touya that you guys were filming a small home movie in the woods behind my place and I heard you guys talking near the back yard fence then invited you guys in for a snack and some hot chocolate then lost track of time while talking?"

Sakura smiled and said "I think that would probably work. Touya Ni-chan really likes you and so does Yukito-san which is kinda weird in a way since they don't really hang out with any other girls in their classes until you came."

Aria smiled with a light blush on her cheeks then said "To be honest...I really like the both of them too. Yukito-kun is really gentle and Touya is really sweet with his protective attitude towards those he cares about..."

Sakura giggled when Tomoyo suddenly asked out of the blue, "If you could...who would you date out the two?"

Aria stiffened then softly said "Neither, I really like the both of them but I won't choose between them if it causes a rift to come between them. I wouldn't want them to break off such a strong friendship just because I asked one of them to go out with me..."

Sakura and Tomoyo then looked at each other with a knowing look after Aria turned away from them to get her shoes on, Li gave them a curious look as Sakura then whispered softly to him "Tell you later!"

15 minutes later...

Aria, Sakura, Kero and Tomoyo were about 5 minutes from Sakura's when Touya and Yukito came out from the front gate suddenly, Aria chuckled and called out to the teen boys who turned to see her with the two younger girls. Touya blinked then walked over with Yukito as he said "Where were you two? We're just about to go look for you."

Aria chuckled nervously and said "It's actually my fault, Touya-kun. Tomoyo-chan and Sakura-chan were doing a small home movie in the Nature preserve's woods that were near my backyard fence, I heard them and went to investigate who it was before inviting them in for some freshly baked brownies and homemade hot chocolate. I started talking to them and their other two friends over the snack but we lost track of time so I decided to walk these two back and explain why they were late."

Touya then turned away his face from Aria with a light red blush across his cheeks as he thanked Aria for walking with Sakura and Tomoyo back to the house, Aria also blushed lightly as she shyly ducked her head and said "It's no problem, Touya-kun. These two were really great to have over and they have an open invitation to come over whenever they want, they just have to call before hand on either my home or cell phone. I love talking to them about their hobbies and all that girly stuff."

Touya chuckled as he then said "That's good, sounds like you guys had fun."

Aria nodded with a smile when Sakura and Touya's dad came out the front gate then said "Touya, would Reed-Potter san like to join us, Tomoyo and Yukito for supper?"

Aria smiled and bowed politely to the siblings' father as she said "As long as both Sakura-chan and Touya-kun are alright with it, I would be honored to join you."

Sakura and Touya then smiled and told her it was fine before they all went into the house for supper...

An hour later...

Touya, Yukito and Aria were walking together when the two males let Aria walk ahead of them a bit, they did a quick game of Rock, Paper, scissors and Yukito gave a small smirk of victory to Touya as he won. They then caught up to Aria since Sakura and Tomoyo pulled them aside when Aria was distracted and told them something that surprised them, Yukito then said "So Aria...I'm just asking hypothetically here but what if me and Touya were crushing on the same girl but we don't know for sure if she likes either one of us in that way or if she just wants to remain friends for some reason we can't figure out. What could we possibly do to help us figure out if she likes either of us and possibly tell her that we like her to be more than a friend possibly?"

Aria felt an icy cold creep into her heart at those words but kept a smile on her face as she said "Maybe just asking her would be best but there could be a very good reasons she hasn't really shown signs of liking either one of you such as they maybe don't want to be the wedge that could possibly break your friendship or they don't feel ready to have a relationship with anyone yet...like I said, probably talking to her would be best..."

Yukito and Touya just glanced at each other as Touya then said "Why don't we three go hang out in the park for a bit...me and Yukito know this really cool place in there we think you would really like."

Aria smiled with a nod and the two males led the way through the park to a small trail that ended at a beautiful clearing with a large pond covered in water lilies that almost glowed in the light of the setting sun, Aria was awestruck at the simple beauty of the spot as Yukito and Touya led her over to a simple wooden bench to sit down with them. Aria then noticed that both males seemed to communicating through glances before Touya took the plunge and said "Aria-chan...We want to ask you a question and would like you to answer honestly."

Aria was confused as she tilted her head slightly at him as Yukito then said "I and Touya have been talking lately and we need to know if..."

Touya then picked up the rest of the question, "...you like either me or Yukito a bit more then friends possibly. We both decided if you do like either one of us...we aren't going to let it come between our friendships in any way, shape or form. We both really like you but we don't want to pressure you either..."

Aria froze in shock as she then realized she had been set up when Yukito had asked for the advice earlier; Aria looked down at her lap as she blushed and tried to talk past the lump in her throat. She took a deep breath then truthfully said "To be honest...I don't like one of you but...I'm a little embarrassed to admit this though, the truth is I really like both of you...but didn't say anything out my fear of it would cause your friendship to possibly end if either of you confessed or I confessed."

Touya and Yukito looked at each other then smiled as Yukito said "to be honest ourselves...We had a feeling that might have been it but we did come up with an idea that could possibly work for all three of us..."

Aria looked up at him then at Touya as she asked "What do you mean?"

Touya chuckled and then said "We decided that if you're ok with it...that we would share you as a girlfriend if you want. We kinda thought that maybe we could do a Date night for the 3 of us, one night for you and Yuki then one night for me and you on certain nights or holidays. We had a feeling you didn't want to choose between us and risk our friendship for your happiness so we came up with this idea but it's up to you if you want to try this idea out or maybe wait for a bit to decide on one of us later on."

Aria was in shock but felt a warm, bubbly feeling spread through her body at the planning they had done for this idea, She smiled happily as a single tear of joy slipped down her cheek and told them "Let's give this idea a try then...because I'll regret not giving this a try if I let this pass."

Both males smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheeks before they gave her a gentle hug, Aria sighed in contentment as they sat there for about 5 minutes watching the sunset finish...

~~~~~Time-Skip: Two days after The Freeze card's capture~~~~~~

Aria beamed up at Yukito as they skated around the indoor rink while holding hands, she couldn't believe that two months had passed as it was now the beginning of December and her relationship with Touya and Yukito was going strong. They both spent equal amounts of single date nights where it would just be only one of the two taking her on a date and date nights where all three of them would go do something together, their classmates had found it a little weird at first until Aria and her two boyfriends explained why they were dating the way they were and the girls had cooed over their solution to keep a fight over Aria from breaking out while the males had to admit it was a good idea for Aria, Touya and Yukito try out. Aria then noticed Yukito looking at her in amusement as she blushed lightly and said "What?"

Yukito chuckled and said "I was asking if you wanted to grab a hot chocolate but you were apparently in Outer space for some reason."

Aria chuckled and "sure, let's grab something to drink..."

As they skated towards the door that lead of the ice, Yukito asked "So what were you spacing out about?"

Aria smiled and said "I was thinking about the last two months since I got together with you and Touya...and our classmates' reactions when they found out."

Yukito cracked up and said "Their faces were pretty priceless, weren't they?"

Aria and Yukito then grabbed their drinks they ordered and decided to head back towards Aria's since they had school the next day, Aria smiled as she laid her head on Yukito's shoulder when Yukito then said in amusement "Well, would you look at that?!"

Aria blinked then looked up to follow Yukito's gaze to see fresh snow falling from the darkening night sky, Aria then grinned as she gently pulled away from Yukito and moved ahead of him as she twirled happily with her face to the sky. Yukito suddenly had flash or a vision of some sort of Aria as an adorable 3-4 year old girl doing the same thing in a sky blue cheongsam trimmed in gold and black edging before turning towards him and saying "_Isn't the first snow of the season so pretty, Yu..."_

Yukito then jumped as he felt someone touch his arm and looked to see Aria looking a little concerned, He smiled then said "Guess it was my turn to space out, huh?"

Aria smiled then giggled as she said "Yeah but what were you spacing out about, Yukito?"

Yukito chuckled and said "Well this may sound weird but I had some kind of vision or something of you around 3-4 years old twirling in the snow and saying something about the first snow of the season being pretty... you were wearing a Chinese styled winter cheongsam in a sky blue color trimmed with Gold and black edging. You looked really adorable..."

Aria blinked in shock then said slowly "Yukito...did I call anyone in the vision by name?"

Yukito blinked then said "it sounded like you were going to say my name right when you snapped me out of my spacing out...Why?"

Aria's eyes became sad and said "That scene actually happened when I was three; my best friend...had a similar name to you only his was Chinese for Moon. He was an orphan Otou-san took in on my third birthday and quickly became my best friend. He had actually never really seen pure white snow before having lived in a small town with a lot of dirt fields and mines around it before he made his way to where we lived after his parents passed, he was only a year older than me and I pulled him out into the snow to play when he told me that little fact. I think you somehow managed to see a memory of the past from his point of view..."

Yukito pulled her close and gently planted a kiss on her lips before saying "Sounds like you really miss him but...I have a feeling that he might be closer then you think and you probably just don't recognize him at the moment..."

Aria smiled and said "knowing my weird luck...you're more than likely right on that. Thanks Yukito."

15 minutes later...

Yukito and Aria stopped outside her front door and shared a sweet goodbye kiss before Yukito said "I'll see you tomorrow, Aria. We'll be here by the usual time, ok?"

Aria nodded with a smile and said "Be safe on the way home and I'll see you tomorrow."

Aria then watched him walked down the front walk on to the sidewalk before unlocking her door and entering the house, Fai and Fei were waiting in the front hall as Aria closed the door while Fai asked "Aria...are you ok? Your scent smells a bit sad..."

Aria sadly smiled and said "Just missing Yue...I really wish he was here right now..."

The twins looked at each other as Aria placed her house slippers on and headed to get her homework and school stuff were ready for tomorrow, Fai watched her disappear into another room before turning to Fei as he said softly "I wondered if something happened tonight that caused her to be a bit sad?"

Fei looked thoughtful and then said "Is it possible that she saw or heard something that reminded her of Yue?"

"Could be, Wait a minute...have you seen Hedwig today? I thought she would have been back by now..."

Fei chuckled and said "She came back while you're napping then went hunting in owl form, Aria's gift is well hidden so don't worry about it."

Meanwhile…

Aria had finished getting ready for school and was now lying in bed in her PJ's at the skylight above the bed as she stared up at the nearly full moon shining among the starry sky sadly; she then closed her eyes as single tear slipped down her cheek while she whispered "Yue…"

The next day…

Aria was waiting by the front gate as Touya, Yukito and Sakura showed up, Aria smiled as she gave both boys a peck on the lips and cheerfully said good morning to Sakura. They then started walking to school as Touya asked her and Yukito about how well they think they would do on their History quiz that they had that day, Aria shrugged and then said "Well considering all the time we've put into studying for it…..pretty good I hope."

Yukito chuckled as the gates of the elementary and high schools came into view as Sakura wished the three teens a good day before heading into the elementary school while they continued to the high school, Aria smiled and then looked up at Yukito who she noticed looked really tired. Yukito noticed her slightly concerned look and he smiled sweetly as he said "I didn't sleep too soundly last night, all I can remember is having some dreams that seemed more like memories but that's it…."

Aria then smiled and said "You can always sneak in a nap at lunch and lay your head down in my lap if you want. Our history test isn't until this afternoon so we can do some review at lunch if we want."

Yukito laughed softly then said "Sounds good."

Few hours later…

Aria sighed with a smile as she walked in the front door of her house and called out "I'm home!"

Aria then heard Fai call out that they were in the living room and Aria walked into the room only to see Fai, Fei and Kero playing what looked to be high stakes poker for Sweets and homemade I.O.U favor coupons, Aria grinned and then said "Do I dare ask who's winning so far?"

Kero and Fai looked at each other then raised a paw as they both pointed at a stone cold poker faced Fei who had a gleam of amusement in his eyes, Aria cracked up and gently gave each "cat" a god scratch behind the ears as she made her way into the kitchen to get Snacks ready for Sakura and Li's Magic lessons since she knew that Meilin and Tomoyo would also be coming to learn simple healing potions that they could make with no magic abilities. Aria just finished getting the snacks and drinks ready about 15 minutes later when she heard the door bell ring, she hurried to the front door and smiled as she opened to find all four kids waiting on the door step. She let them in and smiled as Sakura then told her excitedly that Yukito was going to be her partner in the City wide scavenger hunt that the town council was doing, Aria laughed softly and then said "I'm actually going to be volunteering for it with Touya, I'm in charge the food and drinks for the contestants."

Sakura beamed as Aria ruffled her hair playfully then said "ok Kiddies, time for your lessons and afterwards I have a rather fun mini-contest for you guys to try and apply what you guys learn today in. The winner will get a big bar of Honeydukes Chocolate in the flavor they like the best, ok?"

The kids grinned and then all said happily "HAI!"

Arias grinned then lead them into their work area for the day to get started….

The day of the Scavenger Hunt….

Aria grinned as she stood behind the refreshment table while listening to the mayor explain the rules of the contest and then sending everyone off on the hunt, Aria grinned and waved at Yukito and Sakura as they made their way out of the tent where Touya was to go get their next clue….


	6. Chapter 6

Amalthea: So I recently reconnected to one of my absolute favorite Animes from when I was a kid and got inspired to do this particular idea. So hit it, KON!

KON: Amalthea does not own Cardcaptors, HP or any songs that appear in the story. All she owns is her version of Female Harry, Family ties, the story idea and the pairing. Please READ &amp; Review her stories plus Vote in her poll on her profile! Now onto the story so sit back, grab some Popcorn or candy and enjoy the story!

AN: FemHarry's name in this story is Italian for Melody hence Her Adoptive father's pet/nick name for her! This also takes place about 3 years before Clow Reed started working on the Clow Cards.

_**Quick Vote! Should I do as either a Star Guardian or an Earth Guardian for Aria, Eli and Sakura? You can vote for one of each choice for each Guardian…the first choices reach to…let's say 10-15 votes Wins! So Far, Touya wins for Aria while Luna is taking for Eli, Madison and Li are neck and neck!**_

_**Star Guardian for Sakura: Madison: 5**_

_**Earth Guardian for Sakura: Li: 4**_

_**Star Guardian for Eli: Luna Lovegood: 8**_

_**Earth Guardian for Eli: Hermione Granger:**_

_**Star Guardian for Aria: Kaho Mizuki:**_

_**Earth Guardian for Aria: Touya: 11**_

_**(To answer the Reviewers asking about what happened to Crookshanks, He basically merged with Fai but the ritual then split Fai and Fei into twin Guardian beasts so Crookshanks basically formed their new bodies and their kitty instincts once they were fully merged with him. To the others asking about Yue and Aria and how it would work with Yukito, Think of Yue and Yukito as two sides of the same coin. Yue is the only person inside but Yukito is basically him as a "kid" in a way so think of Yukito as a more mature version of Yue's inner child. Aria could subconsciously tell who Yukito truly was hence the falling for Yukito and Touya she fell for because he may act mean to those around him but he is a kind and very protective soul for those he loves. So his "Inner child" acts like a human front for everyday life.)**_

Ch.6

Aria looked up at the darkening sky as the bright full moon began to rise just above the trees then at Touya waiting nervously for Yukito and Sakura who had yet to show up, Aria then sighed and poked his shoulder as she said "Touya….I'm going to go look for them in the park, I know there's a small cliff or two somewhere in that area and it could be that that one of them maybe fell and hurt themselves."

Touya looked at her and nodded as he said softly "Be careful…"

Aria nodded then quickly headed for the park…

20 minutes later…

Aria walked through the trees on an old cobblestone path that led to a clearing near the two small cliffs in this section of the park, she suddenly heard a branch snap off to her right from the thick woods and spun as she fell into a defensive position only to freeze in shocked disbelief. Her shocked emerald eyes met with equally shocked icy blue cat slit eyes as the two stood there looking at each other in shock, Aria then took a step towards the white clad "Angel" as she said with such painful hope in her voice "Y-Y-Yue? Is….it really you?"

Yue blinked in shock as he had managed to shift from his false form to stop his false form and the Card mistress candidate from getting seriously hurt due to it being a full moon but he had never in a million years thought he would see Aria again, He could see tears forming in Aria's eyes as he then walked towards her and said "Aria…."

Yue barely had time to brace himself as he was slammed into by her and she buried her face into his neck as the sound of soft sobbing was heard, Yue quickly wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and buried his face into her hair as he caught the faint familiar scent of cherry blossoms and fresh rain he had always loved about HIS Aria. The two just stood there embracing each other tightly under the light of the full moon while Yue's wings had gently folded around Aria, Aria then pulled away a bit and said to him softly as she looked into his eyes "I've missed you so much…I'm so sorry for causing everyone so much pain, I should have been stronger or at least faster so they wouldn't have…."

Aria stopped as Yue gently placed a finger on her lips and said in a soft tone with the smile he reserved just for her "It was not your fault, we were all unprepared for them and I will NEVER let them take you again, my Moon melody."

Aria smiled but then sighed as she said "Yue….have you seen a young girl by the name of Sakura and a Teenage Boy named Yukito?"

Yue blinked then he chuckled softly as he said "So you're looking for The Card master candidate and my false form?"

He then felt Aria freeze as she jerked her head up to look into his eyes and said "Wait….YOU'RE Yukito?! Then that means…"

Yue nodded as Aria then cracked up and said "Oh…..I'm NEVER going to let Aniki live this down for not realizing who your false form really is. He thinks it is actually Kaho Mizuki, Sakura's math teacher…"

Yue snorted in amusement at that when Aria then smiled as she said "Although….that explains SO much about why I'm attracted to Yukito, I couldn't figure out why he felt so familiar but now that I know he IS you...it makes sense. Yue….do…do you mind that I'm also dating Touya at the same time as you in your false form though?"

Yue had a feeling she would ask that and gently tilted her head up to him as he leaned in and kissed her sweetly after whispering "No, I don't mind…and I don't mind sharing you with him."

Aria was quick to return the kiss before Yue pulled away with a sigh as he said "I need to return to my false form…Aria, I don't have much time left to stay out of my false form left and I need you to keep my true false form a secret from Keroberos and the card master Candidates until the Final judgment."

Aria nodded then said "I'll come with you so I can help you and Sakura get to the finish line; since I was looking for you two…it will help in case one of you two is injured a bit…"

Yue nodded then gently wrapped his arms around her waist as he said "Hang onto my neck, love."

Aria blinked but did as asked right before Yue leapt off the ground with a powerful flap of his wings, Aria squeaked happily and Yue quickly head to where Sakura laid at the bottom of one of the 2 cliffs with her head resting on a backpack and covered with a jacket. Aria smiled and then kissed Yue before he sat down and returned to his false form of Yukito…

Hour and a half later….

Touya was relieved when Aria came into view as she and Sakura helped Yukito to the finish line, he raced over to help and asked what happened as Aria sighed and said "Apparently somebody didn't think to check one of the small cliff's stability where they had hidden the tile…Sakura was about to check either a tree or bush that was off to her right and walked towards it when the cliff suddenly started to crumble, Yukito-kun managed to notice just seconds before it happened and grabbed Sakura as he made sure he hit the ground first to protect her. They both bumped their heads pretty good on landing and they were knocked out for a good hour from what they think, I already patched Sakura up but Yukito-kun has a bit of a large and painful scrape on his left leg…I think he may have also bruised the bone a bit but he'll be find as long as he doesn't overdo it."

Yukito had a light blush on his cheeks at those words as Aria then gave him a gentle peck on the cheek then went to grab her belongings to head home, Touya looked at Yukito then softly whispered to his best friend "We're really lucky guys to be dating her…aren't we?"

Yukito then nodded in agreement as a sleepy Yue watched Aria leave through the eyes of his false human form and gently whispered to himself, "Good night my beautiful Moon melody, I'll see you again once the Final judgment starts…."

~~~~~~~Time skip: 1 ½ week later~~~~~~~

Touya smiled as him and Aria walked around the Aquarium on their date then casually asked "So….Have you figured out what to get Yukito yet?"

Aria blinked as she looked up at him and asked in confusion, "What do you mean, Touya? I thought that Christmas still wasn't celebrated that much in Japan…."

Touya looked surprised then gave a small chuckle before saying "that's true…but Christmas day is also Yukito's Birthday….hence my question. I'm guessing he didn't tell you?"

Aria blinked in shock then a slightly panicked look showed her face as she said "Oh no….what am I going to do? I don't have any clue on what to get him!"

Touya blinked at her mini freak out then tried to hide his chuckling behind his hand before giving up and pulling Aria close as he laughed and said "Why not make him a batch or two of those cookies you got him hooked on? Yukito would probably prefer those over anything store bought…."

Aria blushed as she laid her head on his shoulder and said "Thanks Touya-kun…so has Sakura figured out what she's possibly getting Yukito for his birthday yet?"

"She been working on something in secret but other than that, I couldn't tell you."

Aria just smiled and said "Yukito's such great guy to her….he knows about her little crush but he doesn't say anything so she doesn't get embarrassed…"

Touya smiled then said softly so only Aria could hear, "Tends to make you forget he's not actually a human…doesn't it?"

Aria nodded absently before her mind caught up and she whipped her head towards Touya in shock, who had a mischievous grin on his face. She then looked for a little nook and found one off to their right that she pulled him into before using a non-verbal wandless privacy charm around them, Touya looked amused as Aria then asked "HOW the hell did you find that out?"

"I've always known since I first met him…he doesn't seem aware of it though so I kept my silence but to be honest…when you transferred here, I was startled by how fast you guys seemed to be drawn to each other so I had a feeling that he knew who you were somehow deep down inside."

Aria sighed and then said "Why don't we go to my house and talk? I can feel a small headache coming on about this and I want to head it off before it gets too bad…"

Touya nodded as they head for the exit and Aria's mind whirled with how she was going to explain this…

15 minutes later…

Touya pulled up in front of Aria's house and opened Aria's door to help her out, he gave a worried glance towards his girlfriend as she unlocked her door with a sigh and called out "I'm home guys and Touya's with me….so don't bother hiding because he already knows something's up."

Touya stepped inside after her and removed his shoes when he heard a male voice just in front of him and Aria say "What happened, Imouto?"

Touya blinked and looked up before pausing in confusion at seeing no other human in the room; he then looked towards Aria then felt his jaw drop at the Tiger cub like creature floating just above her hands. The tiger cub like animal was a soft snow white with a hint of icy blue to the fur while a medium long horse like mane ran down the back of the small cub to the tip of his eastern dragon like tail like a river of light gold, the stripes had Touya surprised though because he could tell they were made from Soft shimmering scales that were the color of a noon sky and the wings which looked like feathered wings as they went from sky blue fading to white near the tips then went into a light gold at the ends were also apparently made of the soft shimmering scales. Aria looked over at Touya with a small smile and then said "Touya…Meet Sunstorm AKA my cousin Fai who did something rather stupid that led to him having the form of a guardian beast."

Touya just blinked then said "Am I dreaming or something?"

Touya was shocked as the small cub started laughing then said "No, it's not a dream but something tells me Aria brought you here for a reason without having me or Fei hide right now…."

Aria sighed with a nod before asking Fai to grab Fei so they could talk in the kitchen; Fai nodded then flew off as Touya then followed Aria to the kitchen where she quickly got some drinks and a snack ready before they sat at the table. A tense silence hung in the air as Aria fidgeted nervously under Touya's gaze before asking "So….is Yukito the best friend or the older brother?"

Aria blinked then deadpanned "Do you really think I'd be dating him along with you if he was my older brother?"

Touya chuckled and said "Right…best friend it is. So just who or what exactly is Yukito?"

Aria sighed and said "Just to warn you…I can't say much or any names but I can tell you only a little bit of what I know to you."

Touya nodded just as Fai and Fei flew into the room and sat on Aria's shoulders before she started explaining what she could to Touya…

2 ½ hours later….

Touya sighed and then said "So I'm guessing this all also has to do with what Sakura's been doing causing her to sneak out of the house at times?"

Aria nodded and then gave him a mischievous smile as she said "I've also covered for her a few times with you also…such as the day you and Yukito asked me out."

Touya visibly relaxed at that and said in a relieved tone, "Knowing you're backing her by even just providing advice on how to handle this stuff makes me feel so much better now. Thank you, Aria."

Aria chuckled and then sighed as she said "Touya…whatever you do, DON'T mention anything about this talk to Sakura until after the Final Judgment. Once that's over I'll get you guys to come over and we'll sit down so you learn everything about what's been going on. In the meantime…anytime you and I are studying without Yukito, I'm going to get you started on building mental barriers around your mind and things you should have been learning if the magic schools had sensed your abilities. There's actually a lot of stuff you could find useful for being a doctor such as diagnostic charms and spells that can tell you a person's injuries inside and out plus how severe they are at the moment."

Touya blinked then nodded with a smile before he started asking questions about what she could tell him about her adoptive family, Fai and Fei even told some things they had seen that Aria even laughing at the stories. They talked for another hour before Touya had to leave for home but not before he stole a gentle kiss from Aria at the door before walking to his car…

5 days later…

Aria chuckled as she finished packing Yukito's birthday gift in the container before and snapped the lid on with a bright smile; she then placed the container of No Bake cookies into her bag before heading out the door to meet up with Yukito and Sakura at the Amusement park for the day. Aria soon arrived at the park and quickly stretched her ability to sense magic around the park to try finding Sakura or Yukito's magic signature, she found them at the café and had to stifle a laugh at sensing Touya also there as he was probably working at another part time job. She quickly began walking towards the Café when she noticed licks of flames traveling the strings of light causing her eyes to narrow while she registered a Clow card and a very powerful one at that, nearby. Aria quickly started running towards Sakura and Yukito's position when she saw The Time and The Sleep cards was now activated and Sleep sending all the people around her into a peaceful slumber, Aria put on a burst of speed and found Sakura facing off against a large amount of Flames in a clearing as her Aniki called to Sakura and told her that she was facing the Firey card. She then called out and came to stand by Li as she said "Be careful, Sakura. This is one Card that even Otou-san mentioned when he started working on it the day before I was taken that he wouldn't even DARE underestimate do to its element. Fire is easily one of the most unpredictable elements to control next to Wind…"

Sakura nodded then took a deep breath to calm herself down before going to stop the card; it was a tense 20 minute battle before Sakura finally managed to catch the card. Aria and Kero smiled as Sakura beamed happily then tackled Aria suddenly with a cry that took her by surprise and caused Kero to start laughing, "I did it Nee-Chan, I did it!"

Aria's eyes softened as she remembered a very similar scene from her own childhood while she returned the hug Sakura was giving her, Aria then looked down as Sakura looked up only for the younger girl look shocked and bit worried suddenly. Sakura then reached up and touched Aria's cheek as she asked "Aria Nee-chan, why you crying? Is something wrong?!"

Aria blinked as she realized she was crying then smiled as she said "I'm fine right now…your reaction when you hugged me just reminded me of a memory from when I was younger and still living with Otou-san…"

She noticed her Aniki giving her a slightly worried look and quickly gave him a glance that said "We'll talk later"

10 minutes later…

Yukito slowly opened his eyes and found his hair being stroked softly before raising his head to see Aria sitting next to him with a smile; he gave bit of a raspy chuckle from falling asleep and then gave her a kiss before pulling away, Aria smiled before placing a container and an envelope in front of him as she said "Happy Birthday, Yukito-kun."

Yukito blinked then sighed as he asked "Touya told you, I'm guessing?"

Aria just grinned and said "I made a triple batch for you because I know your appetite and how much you love this ever since I got you hooked…"

Yukito perked up and then smiled as he thanked his girlfriend for the gift then said "Remind me to play a small prank on Touya later for telling you my birthday when I was actually going to do it myself 4 days ago."

Aria laughed at that just as Sakura came over and asked Yukito to go on the Ferris wheel with her causing Aria to smile as Yukito quickly agreed, Aria smiled as she watched the two get on the ride and slowly climb higher when beautiful golden lights suddenly started falling from the sky. Aria looked up then smiled as she watched her Aniki spread the lights with his magic while flying over head, Aria then turned her thoughts back to the memory she had remembered and sighed as she drifted back into the memory…

_5 year old Aria had an adorable look of focus on her face as she tried to get the spell her Otou-san just taught to work correctly; she finally succeeded as a soft, glowing ball of pure white floated above her hand and her face broke out into a look of joy as she turned to her Otou-san and squealed happily "I did it Otou-san, I did it! I made the pretty light you showed me to do!"_

_Clow Reed chuckled and pulled her into his lap as he said "You certainly did, Sweetie. I'm proud of you, Aria…I had far more trouble then you did at your age with that spell when your Grandmother taught me that spell."_

_The 5 year old child beamed before hugging her father and said "I love you, Otou-san…you're the best daddy in the world…"_

_Clow Reed looked stunned then he smiled as he hugged her a little tighter and said "I love you too, my magical melody…"_

Aria then stopped reminiscing as she smiled at seeing Yukito and Sakura were coming back towards her, she didn't know what the future would hold for her or any of the others she loved or have grown close to…but whatever happened she knew she wouldn't be alone….

_**AN: Ok everyone, next up is the first Movie Arc for Cardcaptors so there will be a few AU changes but it will mostly follow Canonverse so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Amalthea: So I recently reconnected to one of my absolute favorite Animes from when I was a kid and got inspired to do this particular idea. So hit it, KON!

KON: Amalthea does not own Cardcaptors, HP or any songs that appear in the story. All she owns is her version of Female Harry, Family ties, the story idea and the pairing. Please READ &amp; Review her stories plus Vote in her poll on her profile! Now onto the story so sit back, grab some Popcorn or candy and enjoy the story!

AN: FemHarry's name in this story is Italian for Melody hence Her Adoptive father's pet/nick name for her! This also takes place about 3 years before Clow Reed started working on the Clow Cards.

_**Ok so, the final votes are in and the Winners for Sakura, Aria and Eli's third Guardian are:**_

_**Star Guardian for Sakura: Madison: 5**_

_**Star Guardian for Eli: Luna Lovegood: 8**_

_**Earth Guardian for Aria: Touya: 11**_

_**So here's a new Poll for this story…This is just a possible idea for the future but what do you think of me bringing back Hermione as a feline Guardian beast and pairing her with Spinel sun? Kero would also get a girl friend but I'm on the fence between either Ginny, Susan Bones or Belltrix (Belltrix would be good in this story but she would have been under some kind of mind spell that made her go bananas.) So the question is: Should I give Spinel Sun and Kero girlfriends and if so should Spinel be paired with Hermione or some else? And who Kero would be with from the 3 choices? (Leaning towards Bella a bit though on this...)**_

Ch.7

3 weeks later….

Aria sighed as she nursed a cup of hot tea while sitting at her kitchen table, her dreams had taken on a rather strange twist lately and it was now hard for her to sleep without waking up in a cold sweat every few hours. She yawned when she heard a tap on the window and stood as a silver locket attached to a soft blue ribbon choker glinted in the sun, the locket had been a gift from Fai, Fei and Hedwig for Christmas and Aria loved it. Aria then heard the tapping again, jolting her out of her thoughts as she noticed her Aniki outside on the windowsill. Aria smiled and opened up the window as she said "What's up Aniki?"

Kero chuckled and said "Sakura sent me to ask if you wanted to come over to her and Touya's place for supper, she won some tickets in a draw to Hong Kong and I mentioned we've been there so she wants to ask some questions about what it was like for us."

Aria laughed then nodded before asking "I sensed a card last night, Is Sakura and Li ok?"

"Sakura and the Gaki are fine; they faced off with the Arrow card last night and came out with minor bumps and bruises. Sakura was the one to win the Loyalty of Arrow though."

Aria sighed in relief softly which Kero caught and he asked "What's wrong, Imouto? You look tired…"

"I've been having strange dreams….they've had a sense of danger to them but for who the danger is for…I can't tell at the moment."

Kero closed his eyes as he took on his thinking pose and asked "When did these dreams start, Imouto? I know Sakura has had some strange dreams about water and long, flowing ribbons for the past week, could they be connected?"

Aria nodded and said "it's very possible…"

A bit later at supper….

Aria smiled as Sakura and Touya's father told Sakura that he couldn't go but that didn't mean Touya couldn't take her and Tomoyo on the trip, he then said to Touya "Why don't you ask Yukito and Aria to go with you guys? It is a trip for 5, correct?"

Touya chuckled and then said "Far as I know, Yukito isn't doing anything for Spring break and probably join us…what about you, Aria?"

Aria smiled and said "I'd love to! I haven't been to Hong Kong in a long time…I believe the last time was when I lived with Otou-san and we went for a Family reunion, that was when I was 6 years old or somewhere around that age."

Touya smiled as he leaned over and gave Aria a gentle peck on the cheek as they turned the conversation to talk of other things going on…

Later that night around 1:00 AM…

Aria began to toss and turn restlessly as her dreams began to change…

_Aria slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a large chamber filled with water while broken columns and pillars stuck out of the deep water, she looked around in confusion then looked down to find herself standing on the surface of the water. As she continued to look into the water, two long, flowing ribbons that seem to be moving on their own suddenly wrapped around her legs as she was pulled under suddenly. As the ribbons pulled her down deeper and deeper, Aria then heard a VERY familiar voice say "__**Water is ever flowing**__…"_

_Aria reached towards the surface as she began to struggle and cried out…_

"WAIT, OTOU-SAN!"

Aria jerked up into a sitting position to the morning sun shining through the window, drenched in cold sweat as Fai and Fei were looking at her in worry and shock. Hedwig came into the room in her Guardian form and was quick to ask "What's wrong, my Owlet?"

Aria took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart before telling her Guardians what had happened in her dream as she tried not to break down crying, Fai and Fei looked at each other then at her as Fei said "Me and Fai are coming with you on this Hong Kong trip…something about this dream doesn't seem normal or right…"

24 hours later….

Aria smiled and shook her head in amusement at the small prank Touya played on Sakura while boarding the plane then sat down in her seat next to Touya, the plane was soon ready and they were now on their way to Hong Kong…

Aria smiled as her and the two younger members of their group walked into their hotel room and hurried towards the window with a beautiful view of Hong Kong's skyline, Aria chuckled softly as Kero made his way out of Sakura's purse and then looked out the window as Sakura asked "So has it changed since you were last here, Kero?"

Kero seemed stunned for a few minutes before he yelped "Has it changed? Has it EVER changed! I mean, Holy cow!"

Aria laughed as Fai and Fei then slipped free from her own purse and jaw dropped at the view of Hong Kong, they suddenly heard a knock at the door causing the 3 guardian beasts to hide quickly as Aria opened the door to find Yukito and Touya standing there. Aria chuckled as Touya then said "Ok, we need to go catch the ferry if we want to go check out some of the sites in the city."

10 minutes later…

Aria chuckled in amusement as Sakura waved her arms in excitement while the ferry chugged its way towards the city, Aria then stood up and headed for the bow of the boat where the observation deck was with a soft sigh. Aria stared out at the large skyscrapers with a sad look to her eyes before closing her eyes and reaching out with her magic towards the city, she sadly smiled at feeling the island's powerful and unchanged magic interact with her powers as it greeted her like an old friend. She smiled wistfully as she remembered her Otou-san telling her that the different levels of magic users all had a different lifespan based on how much of natural born magic they had, it was a lecture she had paid close attention to after hearing one of the Li elders remarking how it seemed she would never live as long as her Otou-san and her later asking her Otou-san and grandmother about. She then went over the different levels in her head to refresh her memory…

Level 1: Squibs = 105 years if lucky

Level 2: Hedge-witch or wizard = 120 years max.

Level 3: Standard witch or Wizard (Such as Fudge or Umbridge) = 135 years max.

Level 4: Half mage/ wizard and/or Magical creatures like Werewolves = 140 years max.

Level 5: Mages = 160 years max

Level 6: Arch Mage = 190 years max

Level 7: Half Sorcerer = 230 year depending on strength of magic

Level 8: Standard Sorcerer = 260 years depending on strength of magic

Level 9: Arch-sorcerer = 330 – 390 years depending on strength of magic

Level 10: Grand Sorcerer (Clow reed is in this Level of Strength) = 500-700 years depending of strength of Magic.

Aria still remembered the looks on her Otou-san and Grandmother's faces when she told them the reason behind her asking, her father looked like a mix between anger and sadness while her grandmother was PISSED before she left her granddaughter and son to go deal with the elder who had mentioned it. Clow Reed had then gently scooped Aria up and cuddled her close as he told her he still had about 150-200 years left but that he would always love her no matter what happened in the future then told her that the future was also always changing so it was possible she could live longer than others…

Aria suddenly felt a touch on her arm and jumped as she looked over to see Yukito giving her a small smile but instead of warm brown eyes, his eyes were the icy blue cat like eyes of Yue. Aria blinked then leaned into his warmth as her Love wrapped an arm around her shoulders and said softly in Chinese "Are you alright, my Moon Melody?"

"I will be…it just feels so strange to know I'm back here after so many years away and it hurts so much to know that so many people I loved and knew are…no longer around especially Otou-san…"

Yue/Yukito gently kissed her temple as she laid her head on his shoulder then softly said "I know my love but they wouldn't want you to grieve forever. The pain is always there but as Clow Reed was often fond of saying _Time will dull the pain but not heal it completely._ Take it one step at a time and live the way our family would want you to live…"

Aria smiled then hugged him as she softly whispered "Thank you, my sweet Moon Angel…I Love you."

Yue gave a small chuckle before yawning, Aria smiled and said "Go back to sleep, Love. We'll be together again soon enough after the final Judgment. Sweet dreams, Yue."

Yue stole a kiss then Aria watched as Yue's beautiful eyes darkened to Yukito's sweet brown ones, Yukito blinked then chuckled "I guess I spaced out, huh?"

Aria just gave a small laugh when they then heard the captain announce over the speaker system that they were about dock at Hong Kong Island within the next 2 minute and for the passengers to have a pleasant stay. Yukito and Aria quickly joined up with Touya, Sakura and Tomoyo while Kero, Fai and Fei hid inside Tomoyo and Aria's purses before disembarking the ferry, Aria watched Sakura and Tomoyo craning their necks in every direction to see all that they could as they walked down the street with amusement on her face. They walked around some of the tourist areas for a few hours before finding a small restaurant where they decided to go eat, Aria watched in amusement as Yukito order quite a bit of food and she had to stop herself from laughing as she realized about 6-8 of the dishes were some of her's and Yue's favorites when they were small. Aria just smiled and managed to slip her cousins some food inside her purse with some sleight of hand when Yukito then said "Why don't we go check out Bird Street after Lunch, I hear it's really a sight to see."

Aria chuckled and then said "Oh it is…Me and my adoptive family would go there every time we came to Hong Kong, in fact...I think Bird Street was where Otou-san got that really Sweet Myna bird that one year for Grandma. It loved to ride on her shoulder but had a REALLY bad habit of saying either swears or rude yet funny comments at some of the most disastrous times. It was rather hilarious because the silly thing would usually do it during you drinking something or eating…I can't even count the times Otou-san wound up choking on his drink or food while trying not to laugh…"

Kero who was hidden inside Sakura's backpack had to place his paws over his mouth to keep from laughing really hard and loud as he remembered that Bird rather fondly, everyone in Clow Reed's immediate family had found the bird HILARIOUS with its timing and Kaze as the bird had been called, adored Aria to pieces whenever they visited due to the treats she gave the bird. Kero then felt the backpack move, alerting him that lunch was done when he heard his Imouto ask Sakura something and getting a reply. Kero then looked up to see the zipper open and Aria's hand coming in with something wrapped up in a napkin, He gently grabbed it as he gave his sister's hand a little lick of thanks causing her to give him a quick ear scratch before pulling her hand out and doing up the zipper again. Kero quickly unwrap the napkin and smiled as the scent of a still warm steamed meat bun assaulted his nose and pork by the smell, he quickly began to munch on one of his favorite treats as the group then head for Bird Street. Little did they know…the force that was calling to Aria and Sakura would soon make their presence known to them….


	8. Chapter 8

Amalthea: So I recently reconnected to one of my absolute favorite Animes from when I was a kid and got inspired to do this particular idea. So hit it, KON!

KON: Amalthea does not own Cardcaptors, HP or any songs that appear in the story. All she owns is her version of Female Harry, Family ties, the story idea and the pairing. Please READ &amp; Review her stories plus Vote in her poll on her profile! Now onto the story so sit back, grab some Popcorn or candy and enjoy the story!

AN: FemHarry's name in this story is Italian for Melody hence Her Adoptive father's pet/nick name for her! This also takes place about 3 years before Clow Reed started working on the Clow Cards.

_**Ok so, the final votes are in and the Winners for Sakura, Aria and Eli's third Guardian are:**_

_**Star Guardian for Sakura: Madison: 5**_

_**Star Guardian for Eli: Luna Lovegood: 8**_

_**Earth Guardian for Aria: Touya: 11**_

_**So here's a new Poll for this story…This is just a possible idea for the future but what do you think of me bringing back Hermione as a feline Guardian beast and pairing her with Spinel sun? Kero would also get a girl friend but I'm on the fence between either Ginny, Susan Bones or Belltrix (Belltrix would be good in this story but she would have been under some kind of mind spell that made her go bananas.) So the question is: Should I give Spinel Sun and Kero girlfriends and if so should Spinel be paired with Hermione or some else? And who Kero would be with from the 3 choices? (Leaning towards Bella a bit though on this...)**_

_**Yes to Spinel and Kero having Girlfriends:**_

_**No to Spinel and Kero having Girlfriends: 1**_

Ch.8

Aria giggled as Sakura, Tomoyo and Touya's jaws dropped at the sight of so many birds packed into one place from so many different places around the world while Yukito's eyes flashed icy blue as he tried to hide an amused snort of laughter at his best friend, Aria then led the way down the street with Tomoyo and Sakura right beside her as she told them about some of the birds that were for sale while Touya and Yukito followed the girls from behind as Touya smiled softly and said to Yukito "Aria and Sakura have been good for each other…. Aria treats Sakura like a combination of a Little sister and daughter and Sakura has helped Aria open up more in public and they practically adore each other."

Yukito chuckled softly as he had to agree then he said "Our Strong Melody and our little Cherry Blossom…we'll always protect the both of them…won't we?"

Touya nodded then looked over as he heard Sakura yelp out "Those Birds!"

Few minutes earlier…

Aria chuckled as Sakura admired a row of pet finches at a nearby stall when she suddenly felt a magical presence watching them at the same time as Sakura, they began looking around when Tomoyo pointed up and said "Wow, look at those two birds! I wonder if they got free of their cage somehow."

Both Aria and Sakura looked to where the dark haired girl was pointing and Aria stiffened as her and Sakura stared at the strange birds before they suddenly took off, Sakura quickly ran after them with Aria close behind as Touya shouted for them to stop with a worried look on his face while Tomoyo quickly ran after them at Kero's command…

Aria and Sakura soon arrived at the spot they saw the birds flying to only to discover an old well under a bright red gazebo that was still in pretty good condition, Aria shivered as she could practically taste the magic hanging in the air around this small lot and quickly went to warn Sakura when she saw Sakura standing on the edge of the well which was starting to glow as two long, flowing white ribbons appeared out of the water. Aria suddenly felt like she was floating and never registered her body moving to stand near Sakura on the well's edge when a loud cry of WAKE UP suddenly shocked the two girls into mental clarity, they turned to look as Li panted softly while Sakura said with soft confusion "Li?"

Suddenly Sakura lost her footing as Aria tried to steady the younger girl but wound falling into the water with Sakura on top of her, Aria felt her lips twitch then she started giggling which soon turned into full on laughter with Sakura and Li joining in as the young male offered his hands to help them out…

5 minutes later…

Aria, Sakura and Li soon ran into Touya and the others who had apparently just ran into Meilin about two minutes before they had joined them again, Touya was quick to check Sakura and Aria to make they were ok as Sakura suddenly sneezed from being in her wet clothes. Li and Meilin were quick to offer Sakura, Aria and the others to come to their place for a change of clothes and a snack which was happily accepted, Aria soon found herself outside a large yet very familiar mansion as she froze at the onslaught of happy yet now painful memories overwhelmed her mind causing Li to stand next to her with concern on his face. He noticed the tears flowing from her eyes and gently passed her a cotton hanky as he said "Are you going to be ok, Cousin?"

Aria nodded as she dried her eyes and said "With time…I will be. I haven't stepped foot into this place in many years and it brings back a lot of memories for me right now…but I bet I have some rather hilarious stories about some areas of the house and grounds you have probably never heard of…"

Li laughed before grabbing her hand and leading her to the house as he said "Mom really wants to meet you especially since I told her who you were adopted by and that you knew her dad as a kid. I guess grandpa Hiryuu used to tell stories about you to her as a kid…"

Aria groaned in amusement as she said "Oh dear lord above….I hope he didn't tell any of the more embarrassing mishaps I've had…"

Li grinned and said "I'm not sure but I do remember her laughing the memories when she told me that."

Aria sighed and shook her head before following Li into the house where she was given some clothes to change into and shown into a room where she could change, Aria was quick to change into the short Chinese "mini-dress" that was a soft purple with a light gold butterfly pattern and gold butterfly buttons on the neck collar with a pair of black Capri pants underneath and matching slippers perfect for doing martial arts. Aria then made her way to the sitting room for guests as she heard the sounds of girls around her age squealing and cooing over something or someone…

Sakura watched Li's sisters trying to flirt with Yukito and her older brother as she then said to Li, Meilin and Tomoyo in an amused tone, "So anyone want to bet on what Aria Nee-chan will do to them when she finds them flirting with her two boyfriends?"

Li snorted in amusement as Meilin winced and Tomoyo tried to cover her laughter when they suddenly heard the sound of footsteps stop causing them to look at the doorway where Aria was standing in shock, Aria's eyes then narrowed as she then let out a savage growl before stalking forward and said with a dangerous sounding purr to her voice "I suggest you girls get your hands off those two right now before I remove them for you…"

Li's sister who was dressed in red then looked at her and sneered as she said "Why should we? It's not like they would considering dating someone like you who doesn't have any power to her…"

Li, Sakura, Meilin, Tomoyo and the two older males all paled pretty damn quickly as Touya and Yukito quickly pulled away from the 4 girls and over to the other side of the room seconds before a wave of pure magical power washed over the four females causing the 4 girls to tremble at the strength behind it, Aria stalked over to them and then said "you four need to learn respect for others and their personal spaces, I don't like stuck up snobs who assume just because someone doesn't fit your criteria for who can date who that they have the right to try taking that person's boyfriend. Sadly they are both dating me and like me for whom I am unlike you who invaded their personal space and refused to listen to them asking you stop because it was making them uncomfortable…."

Suddenly an older female voice spoke and said "Well said, Cousin….I can see the stories about you driving reality into peoples' heads weren't too far off."

Aria turned as the four girls bowed and greeted the woman as their mother while the beautiful black haired woman walked into the room with a serene look on her face but Aria could see the slight anger in the woman's eyes as she looked at her daughters, the woman then turned to Aria and smiled as the anger disappeared and said "It seems we have much to talk about, little cousin…"

Aria smiled and bowed as she said in Chinese "You honor me too much, Cousin Yelan but I'm glad to talk to the daughter of one of my favorite cousins…and find out the heck your father told you about me…"

Yelan gave a small laugh then turned to Sakura as she talked with the younger girl in hushed tones for a few minutes before telling Aria and the rest of her group that they would spend the night since they were so far from their hotel, Aria thanked the older woman happily along with Sakura as Touya, Yukito and the two younger girls were led to their rooms for the night while Aria was led by Yelan to a shaded patio that was laced with multiple spells against eavesdropping that had snacks and tea waiting for them. Aria and Yelan sat down and soon began to talk as Yelan thanked Aria for teaching Li and Meilin along with Sakura and Tomoyo about magical control and history of various countries' magical communities around the world, Aria just smiled and said "To be honest, Li and the others are great students and it helps doing activities that apply to the lessons so they can use it in a practical setting. He reminds me so much of Hiryuu, it's not funny and it's obvious they're related."

Yelan smiled sadly and then said "Father often talked about you fondly along with mother and they had always wondered where you were after those people had kidnapped you…"

Aria just smiled sadly then looked out over the grounds as she said "I often dreamed of being able to come back home…but I thought there would still be at least one person I once knew still around when I did…"

Yelan watched the teen then smiled as she asked "Did you know someone named Yukino Li as a child?"

Aria turned her head and looked at Yelan in surprise as she sad 'I did….he was around…5 years old when I was taken, I believe. He was a cute little bugger and always getting up to trouble when we came to the family gatherings. Often dragged me and Aniki into it too…"

Yelan gave a laugh and said "Well, that was some information I didn't expect…"

An older male's voice suddenly startled the two as he asked "What information are you talking about, Yelan-sama?"

Yelan noticed the look on Aria's face and smiled as she said "About you getting trouble at family gatherings at 5 years old, old man."

Just then the speaker stepped into view and Aria stared in shock as leaf green eyes set in a series of wrinkles and laugh lines on the elderly but still handsome man's face settled on her and a look of shock overcame his face as he said "Aria Nee-chan…Is that actually you?"

Aria felt the tears spilling down her cheeks as she said "Hello Snowy-kun…you certainly got older since I've been gone…"

The elderly man then walked over and quickly pulled the young teen into a hug as Aria broke down as she clung to him for dear life…

2 hours later…

Aria smiled as Yukino walked the grounds with her towards the family burial site so she could pay her respects to her grandparents since it turned out her father was buried somewhere hidden in Tomoeda with the only clue to the location being "_**You will find me under the tree of pink that appears each spring on the grounds of the place the Cards were created…**_"

Yukino then stopped outside the gate and said "I'll let you go alone from here, Aria-chan. Think you can remember the way back to the house from here?"

Aria snorted and said with a small smile "I'm not losing my memory like you, old man…but I do remember the way and thank you, Yukino-kun. I gave you my phone numbers just in case I don't get to see you before we leave, right?"

Yukino nodded and then gave her a hug as he said "Uncle would be so proud of how you've grown, Aria along with your grandparents. You've become an outstanding young woman and I'm proud to call you my cousin."

Aria returned the hug then stepped back as she took a deep breath before entering the gate and walking towards the graves….

Later that night…

Aria tossed and turned as her dreams started taking a very disturbing turn…

_Aria found herself once again standing in the chamber of broken columns and deep water as the ribbons danced around her in an unseen breeze, Aria then spun and looked up to see a young woman dressed in old fashioned clothes that had been common during her father's time floated above her with her face in shadow. Aria shivered and then called out "Who are you and what do you want from me? Why are you entering my dreams?"_

_The woman remained silent as Aria stood there looking at her, suddenly a ribbon wrapped around her wrist as it hoisted her up into the air and began tightening as the woman said something Aria couldn't catch before charging Aria. Aria struggled to get free as the woman was almost upon her; Aria closed her eyes in fear and screamed…._

"OTOU-SAN HELP ME!"

Aria jerked up into a sitting position as she felt her heart pounding like a jackhammer and a cold sweat dripping down her face, Aria trembled helplessly as Fai and Fei quickly wrapped around her neck with soothing purrs to try calming her down when they heard a knock on the door. Aria quickly called for them to come in as Yelan and Sakura entered the room with concerned looks, Sakura glanced at Aria's wrists and gasped as she said "Aria, you had the same dream I had…didn't you? The one of the woman in the room filled with water!"

Aria paled and then nodded as Yelan was quick to take them outside on to a special part of the patio made for working magic, Yelan then did a ritual then said after a few moments "You two have been summoned to Hong Kong through your dreams…This is an old evil that is somehow connected to the cards but who or what it is…I cannot say."

Aria and Sakura looked at each other with worry before Yelan lead them back into the house to try and get some more sleep in…

The next day…

Sakura and Aria were stopped by Yelan as they were about to leave and she kissed their cheeks before whispering softly "Beware of water, you two…and stay safe."

Aria and Sakura nodded before leaving with Meilin and Li joining them to guide them around Hong Kong and the different tourist spots…


	9. Chapter 9

Amalthea: So I recently reconnected to one of my absolute favorite Animes from when I was a kid and got inspired to do this particular idea. So hit it, KON!

KON: Amalthea does not own Cardcaptors, HP or any songs that appear in the story. All she owns is her version of Female Harry, Family ties, the story idea and the pairing. Please READ &amp; Review her stories plus Vote in her poll on her profile! Now onto the story so sit back, grab some Popcorn or candy and enjoy the story!

AN: FemHarry's name in this story is Italian for Melody hence Her Adoptive father's pet/nick name for her! This also takes place about 3 years before Clow Reed started working on the Clow Cards.

_**So here's a new Poll for this story…This is just a possible idea for the future but what do you think of me bringing back Hermione as a feline Guardian beast and pairing her with Spinel sun? Kero would also get a girl friend but I'm on the fence between either Ginny, Susan Bones or Belltrix (Belltrix would be good in this story but she would have been under some kind of mind spell that made her go bananas.) So the question is: Should I give Spinel Sun and Kero girlfriends and if so should Spinel be paired with Hermione or some else? And who Kero would be with from the 3 choices? (Leaning towards Bella a bit though on this...)**_

_**Yes to Spinel and Kero having Girlfriends: 4**_

_**Yes to Kero/Susan: 1**_

_**Yes to Spinel/Hermione: 1**_

_**No to Spinel and Kero having Girlfriends: 1**_

Ch.9

Around 7 at night….

Aria stood ready with Fai and Fei at her sides in their true guardian forms, the twin guardians were sitting quietly as their tails were gently wrapped around their cousin/mistress protectively. Sakura was glancing at the two whose heads were reaching Aria's shoulders with ease and then finally asked in curiosity, "Will Kero's true form be that big, Aria Nee-chan?"

Aria chuckled and said "I don't believe so Sakura…Aniki was only ¾ grown when I last saw his true form and his head was only at my chest at that time when he sat down, He'll probably be just a bit taller then you when sitting in his true form to be honest. These two are so big because their forms are based off tigers which are the biggest of the large cats and they absorbed a huge amount of magic from a Greek Basilisk that was a little over 1000 years old while Fai was placed under a seal by Otou-san a long time ago, so that would also affect their size a bit when in their true forms."

Fai then grinned and said teasingly "Does this mean we get to finally get to call Keroberos a midget for a bit?"

Kero growled at Fai and then said "That is SO not funny, Fai and if you do start calling me that…I'll tell Aria who it was that ate all those cookies she baked and who helped them!"

Fai winced and said "I'll be good!"

Aria gave them a suspicious look when they suddenly heard someone coming towards them, Kero made to hide when Aria then said "Wait….it's cousin Yelan, she must be here to help in some way…"

Yelan then stepped into view as she came towards them and then asked where Li was; Aria and Sakura were quick to fill her in on what happened in the shop earlier and how the woman had captured everyone but them as they managed to get away safely. Yelan sighed then asked "Have you tried getting through the barrier yet?"

Sakura then said "We've tried once but even with Aria Nee-chan's help, it was still too strong to get through…"

Yelan then nodded and asked them to stand back as she removed her fan from her belt then proceeded to cut through the barrier as she told Aria and Sakura to hurry through the opening, they both nodded and quickly ran through with Fai, Fei and Kero beside them as they then jumped into the well and made it through the portal…

Aria and Sakura made it to the room they were looking for about half an hour later and quickly entered as they were determined to rescue their loved ones from the angry female spirit, they soon made their way out of the water and looked around when they suddenly heard behind them "So you've returned….Now where is Clow Reed?"

Aria and Sakura spun and looked up at the woman who still had the four "bubbles" that held Touya, Yukito, Li and Meilin in front of her, Sakura quickly began trying to get the spirit to understand that Clow Reed was now dead as Aria observed the woman who seemed familiar for some reason. Aria's eyes suddenly widened and said "Fortune telling….you used to use water to help tell people their fortunes!"

Both the ghost and Sakura turned to Aria as they stared in surprise at her as the older girl looked up at the female spirit and said "I remember you…Otou-san asked you to help train me with my Water affinity since he was more aligned to Fire and Earth…but something happened and you started lashing out in pain at innocent people causing the Elders at that time to force Otou-san to seal you and tie the seal to a key of some sort. Otou-san was horrified when the elders who promised him they wouldn't destroy the key and to let you out after a year or 2 went back on their word and destroyed it without remorse, he tried to find a different way to remove the seal to take a break from creating the last of the cards around the time I had been kidnapped…"

The woman looked startled then said "It can't be….Aria, Clow's young daughter? But if it's been just over 200 hundred years since he died, you should have passed on too!"

Aria gave a sad laugh and then said "Afraid not… the people who kidnapped me took me back to the time period I was born in before my birth parents died and an old spell sent me back into time to Otou-san because my blood relatives refused to take me in at that time…"

The ghost began to shake as she said "No…No YOU'RE LYING, CLOW REED CAN"T BE DEAD!"

Aria was quick to Shield Sakura along with Fai and Fei as the ghost then absorbed the four bubbles and broke out of the prison she had been trapped in for so long…

20 minutes later…

Aria and Sakura were quickly running out of air as the female spirit held them under water with her ribbons wrapped tightly around their bodies, Aria then looked up and sent a desperate mental plea as a lone tear dripped into the surrounding water "_Otou-san…Help us. Please Otou-san, I need you!_"

Aria then blacked out as the ribbons tightened even more to stop her from struggling; Aria then suddenly felt a gentle breeze on her face and opened her eyes as she looked around in shock. She found herself in an indoor garden filled with pretty flowers of every color; Aria then reached out to touch one and froze as she saw that her hand was transparent. She quickly checked herself over and realized she wasn't dead but she was having an out of body experience at the moment, Aria then heard the mummer of voices just around the bend ahead of her and began heading towards them as she realized there was a familiar feeling of magic to the air that made her feel like she was back home with her Otou-san and the rest of their family. Aria came around the curb as she came straight face to face with a large Black Puma like guardian beast with large Black and sky blue butterfly wings who also looked startled, the Puma then called out "Master….I think you might want to see this…."

Aria looked confused as she then said "Who are you and where did your master get the ritual to create you? I thought my Otou-san was the only one besides me to know it…"

The puma made to answer just as a young boy around Sakura's age came into view and stopped cold as his deep blue eyes widened in disbelief at seeing Aria, Aria was also in shock because the boy looked almost EXACTLY like her Otou-san as a young child in the portraits her grandmother had shown her. Aria then stepped towards the young boy as she then whispered in shock "Who ARE you, why do you look so much like my Otou-san did as a young child?!"

The young boy looked at the puma and then motioned towards the direction he came from with his head causing the Puma to nod as he left and left the two humans standing there, the young boy then walked over to a good sized tree just off to the side as he patted the ground beside him with a sad smile on his face. Aria did as the boy asked and then looked at him as she then asked again "Who are you?"

The boy softly chuckled sadly and then said in a familiar voice "I think you already know that answer, my magical melody…"

Aria's eyes widened as it felt like her heart was being squeezed then whispered in shock "D-D-Daddy?"

The young boy nodded with a sad smile as Aria stared at him with pure hope, longing and joy in her emerald eyes, he then said sadly "Aria…You need to get back to your body straight away, sweetheart. You're still needed over there by Sakura and the others."

Aria froze at that then whimpered as she said "No, I want to stay here with you a bit longer! I don't want lose you again…"

Her father held up his hand and then said "You're not going to lose me, my precious melody. You won't remember this when you get back but…you WILL be seeing me after the final judgment so I can help and test Sakura at the same time with the cards. I promise when the time is right you'll remember this talk but for now as much as it pains me…you'll have to forget this talk for a bit. Just remember I love you and I always will."

Aria realized what he was about to do and reached for him as she tried to tell him to wait but her father completed the spell causing Aria to black out once again as she heard him say "Stay safe, my sweet daughter…I'll see you soon enough."

Eli watched as his little girl's spirit faded from view and quickly wiped the tears from his eyes, his heart ached finally knowing his daughter was safe after wondering so long but was now so far from him across the world. Eli closed his eyes then leaned back against the cool bark of the tree as he prayed to know if he had done the right thing for Aria…

Meanwhile

Aria woke up with a start as she gave a violent cough and felt the feeling of loss but couldn't remember why, she then found herself in a tight hug from Sakura as the younger girl shook from the cold night air and fear. Aria quickly wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and whispered softly "It's alright, Sakura…it's alright now sweetheart. I'm here…I'm here now."

Kero, Fai and Fei then arrived after the large gust of wind had thrown them off course when chasing after the spirit; the three guardian beasts were quick to check them over to see if they were ok which made the girls smiled before they headed back towards the others…

Two days later….

Aria stood on the balcony patio gazing up at a bright full moon after having a bad memory nightmare and let out a small sigh, she then heard the sound of bare footsteps behind her and looked over her shoulder to see Yukito standing there with a smile. Aria smiled and then asked "You couldn't sleep either, Yukito?"

He laughed softly then said "To be honest, I just woke with the feeling you needed me with you for a bit. You ok?"

Aria smiled then said "I just had a small nightmare and couldn't sleep afterwards…"

Yukito made to say something when he suddenly fell quiet as two large white angel wings appeared and wrapped him in a feathery cocoon, Aria watched in surprise then smiled as the wings unfolded to reveal Yue standing there as he opened his eyes and walked over to embrace her. Aria sighed happily as she leaned into his chest while listening to his heartbeat, Yue then gave a small mischievous smile before scooping her up Bridal style as he leapt quickly into the air. Aria squeaked in surprise as she tightened her hold around his neck as Yue flew high above the Hong Kong Skyline, they both looked down at the city lights below causing Aria to whisper in awe "Sugoi…."

Yue then looked at Aria as her eyes sparkled happily before he then started to fly over the ocean, Aria let out a delighted laugh when he suddenly then went into a dive and pulled up just over top the water as her bare feet skimmed the surface. Yue smiled then gently pulled up as he then said to her "I can't wait for the Final judgment to arrive…because then it means I can easily see you more often, my sweet moon melody…"

Aria smiled as she then said "neither can I but we'll still have to be careful, love…Sakura's powers are still growing but she doesn't have enough to support you all the time in your True form just yet. I don't want to lose you again…"

Yue smiled then gently kissed Aria's lips as he whispered "I'll be careful, Love…I've waited far too long to be reunited with you."

They stayed in that one spot for about 3 minutes as they shared a sweet, passionate kiss under the light of the moon before they head back to Li clan mansion to at least get some sleep before waking up and heading for the airport to go home…

The next morning…

Aria watched as Meilin and Li talked with Sakura and Tomoyo from her spot sitting on the stone railing near the front door of the mansion, she then felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Yukino standing there with a smile and dressed in an outfit she would have never expected to see on him. She snorted in amusement then said "They actually let you onto the council of Elders? What the heck were those snobby old timers smoking when they did that?"

Yukino just rolled his eyes in good natured amusement and said "Oh ha-ha, very funny Aria. Any ways…I thought I'd get my butt out here just so I could see you before you leave back to Japan."

Aria smiled and hugged him as she whispered a soft thank you to him before they heard Touya calling for her to hurry up r they would miss their plane home, Aria just laughed and called back that she was coming before she turned back to Yukino and gave him one last hug and a peck on the cheek. She then said good bye and ran towards her companions with a bright smile on her face as Yelan came to stand next to Yukino who had a sad yet amused smile on his face watching them go, Yelan placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as she then said "We'll see her again, Elder Yukino…You and I both know that…"

Yukino nodded and said "I know….it's just hard to watch her leave after she's been away for so long. She had always been such bright spot in the family…."

Meanwhile…

Aria smiled as she sat down in her assigned seat next to Touya and asked him "Glad to be heading home, Touya?"

Touya chuckled and nodded as he leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek before he softly asked "So what did happen to us that I can't remember at least a day of our trip?"

Aria quickly made sure that Sakura, Tomoyo and Yukito were distracted a few rows ahead of them then leaned close as she whispered in Touya's ear, "The angry sealed Spirit of a woman who once taught me how to use my water affinity was calling to Sakura and me through our dreams the past few weeks. When Sakura won the trip, she was able to possess Sakura for a few minutes to open the book inside that old shop and The Spirit managed to capture you, Yukito, Meilin and Li while me, Sakura and Tomoyo were able to get away from her safely. We then had to get back to the sealed dimension The spirit was and we went to rescue you guys…I remember her breaking free by using the combination of your guys' various abilities and going after her to try and stop her or at least get her to pass on. But I can't remember much more then that because I blacked out from the Spirit attacking me, Sakura was then to get her to pass on peacefully though…you should be proud of her for being able to do it as she did it despite being sacred as can be…"

Touya looked thoughtful then a small smile appeared as he then wrapped an arm around Aria's waist and gave her a tender kiss before saying "I'm just glad you two are safe….and that you two pulled it off. But…Sakura's trials aren't over yet, are they?"

"No but I'll help her the best I can along with the others and you once we get you two to talk…"

Touya smiled then nodded as they then talked about school and some of the things the teachers mentioned the students would be learning in the new upcoming term…

Meanwhile back in England…

Fudge snarled as he just found out what Aria had managed to pull and quickly made plans to capture and bring back the "brat" from the "American" school Dumbledore had sent the girl for an exchange program. Fudge clenched his fist then snarled "Just you wait Potter; you will be brought back and put on a short leash until I can stop you from leaving England at all then put you into a respectable Pureblood marriage to wash out the mudblood taint from your line…"


	10. Chapter 10

Amalthea: So I recently reconnected to one of my absolute favorite Animes from when I was a kid and got inspired to do this particular idea. So hit it, KON!

KON: Amalthea does not own Cardcaptors, HP or any songs that appear in the story. All she owns is her version of Female Harry, Family ties, the story idea and the pairing. Please READ &amp; Review her stories plus Vote in her poll on her profile! Now onto the story so sit back, grab some Popcorn or candy and enjoy the story!

AN: FemHarry's name in this story is Italian for Melody hence Her Adoptive father's pet/nick name for her! This also takes place about 3 years before Clow Reed started working on the Clow Cards.

_**So here's a new Poll for this story…This is just a possible idea for the future but what do you think of me bringing back Hermione as a feline Guardian beast and pairing her with Spinel sun? Kero would also get a girl friend but I'm on the fence between either Ginny, Susan Bones or Belltrix (Belltrix would be good in this story but she would have been under some kind of mind spell that made her go bananas.) So the question is: Should I give Spinel Sun and Kero girlfriends and if so should Spinel be paired with Hermione or some else? And who Kero would be with from the 3 choices? (Leaning towards Bella a bit though on this...)**_

_**Yes to Spinel and Kero having Girlfriends: 4**_

_**Yes to Kero/Susan: 1**_

_**Yes to Spinel/Hermione: 1**_

_**No to Spinel and Kero having Girlfriends: 1**_

Ch.10

March 31st….

Aria chuckled softly as she listened to Kero, Fai and Fei playing Mario Cart 8 in the TV room while she worked on Sakura's Birthday gift for tomorrow, the soon to be 11 year old girl had been watching a new Precure series called "Go! Princess Precure" with her for the past few weeks and expressed an interest for Cosplaying as either Cure Twinkle or Cure Scarlet as she liked the costume designs for those Precure forms. That got Aria and Tomoyo to start scheming as Aria took on the Cure Scarlet costume while Tomoyo made the Cure Twinkle outfit but unknown to Tomoyo though…Aria had bought tickets for the whole group including Touya and Yukito to the Anime con that was always quickly sold out of Tickets every year in town. Touya and Yukito were in on the surprise and were looking forward to having fun as they decided to match Sakura's new costumes and enter the group Cosplay contest for fun.

She soon finished the last seam on the skirt and smiled as she then got the outfit quickly ready and gift-wrapped for the next day, Aria then stiffened slightly as she felt a small pulse of Clow card magic from somewhere outside and quickly looked out the window to see a flash of snowy white and icy glacier blue disappear into the darkness. Aria's eyes narrowed slightly as she tried to think of what Card she had just glimpsed when she was tapped on the shoulder, she jumped in shock and turned to see Kero looking slightly amused as he teased "Penny for your Thoughts, Imouto?"

Aria just sighed and said "I think I just glimpsed a Clow card outside the window just a few seconds ago…but I didn't get a good enough look to recognize the card…"

Kero's eyes widened then narrowed as he said "I'm heading back to Sakura now so I'll tell her to keep her guard up tomorrow just in case the Card comes back…"

Aria smiled then kissed her Aniki's forehead as they hugged before he headed out into the night, Aria then turned after shutting the window as she headed to get ready for bed and organize her school bag for the new term…

The next day…

Aria chuckled as she walked up to Yukito and Sakura unnoticed while Yukito gave Sakura her birthday present of a wristwatch he had bought for the younger girl, Sakura was blushing bright red and then headed off to school since she was on Class monitor duty for the day while Aria snuck up and gave her angel a kiss on the cheek. Yukito jumped and turned as Aria giggled and said "Morning Yukito-kun."

Yukito blinked then gave a chuckle as he then wrapped an arm around her waist and they started walking towards the school since Touya had soccer practice early that morning, Aria smiled and laid her head on his shoulder with a content sigh as Yukito then asked "So we almost ready for the Con next weekend?"

Aria laughed softly and nodded as she stole a quick kiss from him before they stepped onto the school grounds, they then hear Touya calling them and turned to see him jogging over in his practice uniform with a small smile on his face…

Meanwhile, in England…

Eli sighed while thinking of Aria as he prepared to go to Tomoeda, Japan once the final judgment was passed so he could help/test Sakura with changing the cards so they would run off of Sakura's magic instead, his two Guardians peeked into the room and saw the lost look on his face before they looked at each other then moved away from the door to talk without Eli hearing them. The large Puma like creature sighed and said "He's been like this ever since that Young teenage girl showed up here when she was having an Out of Body experience in the greenhouse…"

The reddish brown haired girl then asked "Has he told you why or even told you who she was?"

The Guardian beast shook his head and said "He refuses to talk about it at the moment…but you can tell he knows her although….something she said struck me as a bit odd now that I think about it…"

"Oh?"

"She asked him why he looked so much like HER Otou-san when he was a child seconds before he asked me to leave them alone for a few minutes…."

The girl blinked then said "Wait but Master Eli looks like his past life did as a…child though. You don't think….?"

"That she's his daughter? Ruby, that's impossible…, he even told us he had never married and had any biological….kids…"

"True but adoption is not that far of a stretch for him, is it?"

Spinel made to answer when they both heard "Ruby's correct, Spinel…Aria is my adopted Daughter when I was Clow Reed and she will ALWAYS be my little girl no matter what."

Both Guardians jumped at hearing their master's voice and gave him sheepish looks while Eli looked slightly amused, he then shook his head with a sigh and said "Ruby…why don't you go get some snacks for us and we'll go to the study so I can tell you two about Aria."

Ruby nodded and headed off as Spinel looked at Eli and asked softly "I'm guessing there was a good reason you were so surprised to see her that day? You seemed pretty upset after she left…"

Eli nodded and said "it's a long story and one I wish not to repeat twice…"

Spinel nodded then he and Eli headed down to the study while Eli mentally prepared himself for a long night….

Later that day, back in Tomoeda…

Aria sneezed as her, Touya and Yukito made it inside to the Kinomoto house where a thick snow that almost reached ½ ways to up her thighs that had piled up from a sudden and rather out of season snowstorm, Touya had her sit down in the kitchen while he quickly got the kettle up and running to make either hot tea or hot Cocoa for everyone while Sakura, Tomoyo and Li came down from upstairs. Sakura quickly sat next to Aria and passed her a note under the table; Aria quickly read it and gave the younger girl a small nod before asking where the washroom was again. Touya blinked then smiled as he told her causing Aria to kiss his cheek as she quickly ran upstairs to the washroom, she closed the door then turned to find Kero standing on the windowsill as he looked out at the snow storm and said "You sensed it too, Aria?"

Aria came over and nodded as she said "Yeah, it's a Clow card alright but it's not one of the ones I know of that Daddy made around me…"

Kero nodded and said "If I'm right on this being the Snowy card…then it was one that…Dad made after you were kidnapped. Sakura's going to need to at least use the Firey card on this card to capture the spirit safely but…"

"Firey is a bit unpredictable when he really wants to be and tends to need a firm grip to rein him in…"

The siblings sighed then Aria got him to hide in her pocket as she went back downstairs and said "Sakura, I closed the window in the washroom when I went up there, Someone accidently left it open and it was starting to get a bit Snowy in near there."

Sakura quickly got the hint along with Li and nodded as she said "I had opened it this morning to get some fresh air coming through the upstairs; I thought dad would have closed it though already but thanks for telling me."

"No problem kiddo, didn't you guys have a group project to finish today?"

Sakura nodded then she and the others quickly went back upstairs to do their "Group project" while Aria distracted her boyfriends for the moment…

one week later…

Aria unlocked her front door and went inside as she quickly locked the door behind her while Kero flew out her backpack since he was going to spend the night to spend time with her, Aria then turned as her and Kero went to the TV room where Fai, Fei and Hedwig were waiting and asked him "So I just realized I forgot to ask this but…just how did Sakura keep control of Firey to help her against the Snowy card?"

Kero winced and said "Snowy actually managed to knock Yukito's Birthday gift he gave her off her wrist and Sakura was mad enough that she was able to keep an iron grip on Firey's power tonight….I will say this though….I will NEVER make her mad at me after what I saw that night…"

Aria laughed then said teasingly "I thought you would have learned by now that we Women are the scariest thing on the planet, Aniki after living with me for how many years?"

Kero pouted as the other 3 started laughing while Fai said "Kero…just agree, it's a hell of a lot safer that way."

Aria just giggled as she made her way into the kitchen and grabbed a case of drinks from the fridge then came back into the TV room with a pack cards in her other hand, everyone grinned as she sat down and they quickly got their game underway….

The next day…

Aria snickered softly as she snuck back into her room where her Aniki laid passed out on the bed from last night, she accidently found out her big brother in all but blood somehow had such bad tolerance for Alcohol that he got drunk off 2 and ½ bottles of butterbeer. Needless to say, she, Fai and Fei got enough blackmail for YEARS to come from last night, she then made a mental note to share some of the blackmail with Yue as she had a feeling he'd get a kick out of some of the stuff they found out. Aria then opened the curtains across from her bed causing bright sunlight to fall over Kero as he stirred then cracked his eyes open only for them to slam shut with a pained hiss of "Oh mage lords above….my head….What the hell happened last night?"

Aria gave a quiet laugh and softly said "Well…it seems you have a VERY low tolerance for alcohol and the 2% content in the Butterbeer last night was more than enough to get you roaring drunk last night….it was kind of amusing though."

Kero squinted at her and said "You are a very evil little sister right now, you should have told me that before I even touched the stuff. I think dad still had blackmail on me from the last time I got this drunk….although, I don't think my head hurt this damn BAD last time…"

Aria then raised an eyebrow and said "Ok, so you don't want the Hangover potion I made for you then? Because I'll go dump it down the sink right now if that's the case…"

Kero paused and said "Magical or Mundane?"

"Magical…"

Kero sighed with a wince and said "Fine I take it back, please just hand it over and let me sleep afterwards…."

Aria snorted in amusement then leaned down and kissed his forehead as she said "I thought you would say that, Aniki. Fai and Fei know to leave you alone under the threat of none of their favorite baked goods for 2 weeks while Hedwig's sleeping on her perch in the kitchen right now. You can sleep in my room until you feel better, ok?"

Kero nodded as Aria then straightened up and grabbed her book bag before heading out the door to get to school…

Aria blinked as her phone rang after just getting home from an eye doctor appointment she had earlier on in the afternoon and quickly picked up as she said "Hello? Potter-Reed residence, this is Aria speaking…Touya!"

Aria blinked and then said "Oh dear, is she ok? Hmm, what? No, I don't mind watching her while you do your shift at work, Touya. I'll bring some movies I have I know she wants to see and we'll have a Girl's only movie marathon tonight, Ok? Alright I'll see you in about 10 minutes, love. Bye!"

Fai and Fei came into the room and Fei asked "What's going on, little cousin?"

Aria sighed and said "Sakura has a bit of a bad fever but Touya can't skip work on such short notice so he called to ask if I could sit with Sakura tonight."

Fai and Fei looked at each other then at Aria as Fai asked "Want us to grab the movies for you while you get your stuff together?"

"That be a great help, guys…Thanks."

12 minutes later…

Touya blinked as he heard the doorbell down stairs and stood up from giving Sakura some meds after her little "escapade" outside half an hour earlier, he made his way downstairs and answered the door to see Aria standing on the doorstep with a smile as she said "Hi, Someone call for a Sibling-Sitter?"

Touya laughed softly and let her in as he said "Sakura's upstairs in her room and I just gave her some medicine so she might pass out in about an hour, I left my work number and my dad's cell number just in case on the table and I should be home around 10 or 10:30 tonight. Dad said you can just use the guest room for tonight instead of going home later and I can take you over in the morning to grab your stuff if need be."

Aria smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she said "Understood love, now you better get going before you're late for your shift. We'll be fine so just focus on work, ok?"

Touya nodded then kissed her lips quickly before grabbing his bag and heading out the door to his car, Aria waved at him before closing the front door and locking it before she headed upstairs to see her "Little sister"…

Sakura was sitting up in bed as she wondered who her brother got to watch her while he was at work when she heard a knock on the door, she told the person to come in and the door opened a bit as a Hand holding a DVD titled "The Labyrinth" appeared then a familiar face with dark red hair poked her head in with a smile. Sakura beamed as Aria came into the room with a smile and said "feeling a bit better Kiddo?"

Sakura nodded and then said "So Oni-chan asked you to stay with me tonight?"

"Yep and I grabbed some of the movies you wanted to watch so we could have a bit of a Girl's night movie marathon. So you game?"

The smile on Sakura's face was the only answer she need as they quickly got comfy and began to watch the movie Aria had showed at the door….

10:30 pm that night….

Touya yawned as he pulled into the driveway then made his way into the house before locking the door and making his way upstairs where he paused for a moment at hearing voices from Sakura's room, he snuck over to the door and peeked in to see an adorable sight while the TV played movies credits in the background causing a smile to appear on his face. The two females were both fast asleep in the bed with Sakura's head on Aria's chest and Aria had her arms around the younger girl while her head was gently resting on top of Sakura's head, Touya quietly slipped into the room as he turned off the TV and DVD player then snuck over as he pulled the covers up on his girlfriend and baby sister so they wouldn't get cold. He then gently kissed their foreheads as he whispered sweet dreams to them and left the room to sleep in his bed with a smile on his face…

Once Touya left the room, a beautiful angel/ghost that Aria and Sakura had only ever seen in pictures appeared next to the bed as she reached out and gently brushed the hair back from Sakura's face. The young woman then turned and gently kissed Aria's forehead as she whispered "Thank you for looking after my children, Aria-san. It's about time that you deserved a chance at being happy yourself…"

The woman then faded into thin air as she smiled at her daughter and her hopefully future daughter-in-law sleep as they were lost to peaceful dreams….


	11. Chapter 11

Amalthea: So I recently reconnected to one of my absolute favorite Animes from when I was a kid and got inspired to do this particular idea. So hit it, KON!

KON: Amalthea does not own Cardcaptors, HP or any songs that appear in the story. All she owns is her version of Female Harry, Family ties, the story idea and the pairing. Please READ &amp; Review her stories plus Vote in her poll on her profile! Now onto the story so sit back, grab some Popcorn or candy and enjoy the story!

AN: FemHarry's name in this story is Italian for Melody hence Her Adoptive father's pet/nick name for her! This also takes place about 3 years before Clow Reed started working on the Clow Cards.

_**So here's a new Poll for this story…This is just a possible idea for the future but what do you think of me bringing back Hermione as a feline Guardian beast and pairing her with Spinel sun? Kero would also get a girl friend but I'm on the fence between either Ginny, Susan Bones or Belltrix (Belltrix would be good in this story but she would have been under some kind of mind spell that made her go bananas.) So the question is: Should I give Spinel Sun and Kero girlfriends and if so should Spinel be paired with Hermione or some else? And who Kero would be with from the 3 choices? (Leaning towards Bella a bit though on this...)**_

_**Yes to Spinel and Kero having Girlfriends: 4**_

_**Yes to Kero/Susan: 1**_

_**Yes to Spinel/Hermione: 1**_

_**No to Spinel and Kero having Girlfriends: 1**_

**AN: so just to clear something up in case I get asked about this, The Anime con WAS suppose to happen on the weekend after the Snowy card was captured but The Building it was going to be in was damaged from the weight of the snow and the Con was postponed until the damage was fixed hence the Con taking place in this Chapter! The Cosplay they're doing is Go! Princess Precure and here's the list of who will be who!**

**Cure Flora: Tomoyo**

**Cure Mermaid: Meilin**

**Cure Twinkle: Sakura**

**Cure Scarlet: Aria**

**Lock/Possessed Kuroro: Li**

**Prince Kanata: Yukito**

**Close: Touya (Chuckles in amusement on this costume idea)**

Ch.11

Two days after Sakura's illness….

Sakura was wondering where her brother, Yukito and Aria were taking her as a belated Birthday surprise as they had her wearing a blindfold for the car ride, she then felt the car stop and Aria then said "Ok, you can take off the blindfold kiddo."

Sakura quickly pulled the blindfold off and looked out the window as she then jaw-dropped in shock before letting out a squeal of joy as she said "The Town Anime con? You got us tickets?"

Aria laughed and then said "Oh, I did more than that…I got our group the holy grail version of the tickets, we have the all access VIP passes which comes with nice little goodie bags."

Sakura grinned and then lunged forward as she gave Aria a hug from behind and said "Best Big sister Figure EVER!"

Touya started laughing then said "Well I suggest we get inside and find a change room for our costumes to be put on then so we can meet up with Tomoyo and the two Gaki cousins in the costumes they're wearing."

Needless to say Sakura was out of the car like a shot and bouncing happily as the three 16 year olds laughed and then headed to the door with the "Birthday" girl, Aria and Sakura quickly got on their costumes with Sakura's in a gift wrapped box to keep the element of surprise. Aria had to laugh in the stall she was changing in as Sakura gave a happy squeal at her costume from the one she was in two stalls over on Aria's right, Aria soon finished getting her costume on and then applied a simple hair color and style charm for the finishing touch. She stepped out at the same time Sakura did and Aria grinned at seeing how perfect the costume seemed to fit Sakura's personality while the younger girl grinned happily, Aria then smiled as she did the same charms on Sakura's hair before they left to go meet up with Yukito, Touya and the others…

Sakura was having a blast as she grinned over at Meilin and Tomoyo on her Right then smiled at Li on her left who had a huge grin on his face at how much fun he was having, Aria and Touya then called them over and said "Ok guys, we need to head over to the Theater for the Next activity we're signed up for and Yukito went ahead to grab seats for all of us so we better hurry."

The younger kids cheered and quickly headed to the theater where Yukito had grabbed an entire row of seats near the front, Aria grinned as the kids sat down before Sakura realized something and asked "Aria…what is the next activity? You have told us what it is yet…"

Aria chuckled and then said "It's the Cosplay contest next and we've all been entered in the Group category."

The kids stared at the older teens then broke out into grins as Li then said "Awesome!"

Aria chuckled with a smile and then said "Here's the coolest part, two of the Judges are World famous Cosplayers by the name of TwinFools and Olivia Chu also known as Chubear."

Tomoyo's eyes promptly widened as she squealed in delight at hearing the name of one of her favorite Cosplayers being a judge, Aria chuckled then pointed just across the way and one row back to three chairs marked with Paper signs that said "Judges Only" where a young man dressed as Jack Frost from ROTG and young woman dressed as Black lady from Sailor Moon were now sitting. Tomoyo's eyes widened as Aria then grinned and said "Here Tomoyo-chan, you can have my seat to talk to her since I can tell your just itching to talk with Chubear."

Tomoyo and Aria quickly switched seats as Aria chuckled at Tomoyo's excitement as the younger quickly got into a discussion with the older Cosplayer who had a smile on her face, the next 20 minutes passed quickly as the theater filled up then the Contest host then got everyone's attention as they started the single Character Cosplay contest and made their way up to the group contest. Aria grinned as their group was called and they came out from their waiting spot in the wings before striking the finishing poses of the Princess Precure's transformation scene while the boys did something similar around the girls, Aria grinned as the cheers rang out from the crowd then stepped up to the mike as she was the group's spokesperson as she explained their costumes and the inspiration for doing the Cosplay. They then did one last pose all together before they headed back to their seats, 5 more groups went after them then the Judges then discussed their choices quietly before handing paper with the results on it to the Contest host with a smile. Host took a look at the paper then nodded as they stood and said into the mike, "Ok we have the top four for each Cosplay contest category now decided and without further interruptions, Here are your winners for the single Category!"

Aria watched as Sakura bounce lightly in excitement as the Contest host was now ready to announce the top 4 for the Group Cosplay, The host signaled for a drum roll then said "In 4th place, Dragon ball Z team, 3rd place is the Rowdy Espada, 2nd place is Mad Hatter's Tea party based off the 2010 film and in 1st place is…Go! Princess Precure Magix!"

Aria and the others in their group let out a huge cheer before they head up to claim their Prize as Sakura had a huge grin on her face the whole time….

3 months later….

Aria smiled as she quickly packed a LARGE picnic lunch and soon had everything ready as her mind drifted back on the last few months since the Anime Con and the Snowy Card's capture, Aria was extremely proud of the young Cardcaptor who along with Li, Tomoyo and Meilin who sadly had to go back home to Hong Kong were now the Younger siblings she had always wanted. Sakura now only had one card left to capture before the final judgment against Yue but Aria was also slightly worried about it and about a coded letter from Dumbledore she had gotten about 2 days ago, the letter had told her that Fudge was searching for her at every magic school in North America and that the idiot apparently was planning to force into a marriage contract with Ronald Weasely or one of the sons of the Families following Moldyshorts to keep her in England permanently.

Arai then heard the clock chime and gave a small curse as she called out, "Fai, Fei! Time to go or we'll miss Yukito competing in the Archery contest!"

The two guardian cats quickly flew over and hid in her hoodie pocket as Aria grabbed the picnic basket and heading out the door, Aria quickly locked the door then started down the street towards the Shrine where the contest was being held when she suddenly had an uneasy feeling. She quickly but discreetly looked around only to see what were obvious western Wizards about 20 feet back looking straight at her, Aria quickly acted like she hadn't seen them and then picked up her pace a bit as she said out loud "Damn it…Better hurry to my Doctor's appointment downtown…"

Soon as she rounded the corner, Aria took off at a run and began weaving in and out of crowds and buildings as she prayed she could make to the Shrine before the idiots found her. Aria then saw the shrine in front of her after taking the long way around and quickly put on a burst of speed as she heard an angry shout for her to stop running and for to come with them, Aria whimpered then saw Yukito and the kids in front of the shrine as she then screamed out "YUKITO, HELP ME!"

Yukito jerked and spun to see his and Touya's girlfriend being chased by a group of strangely dressed people causing a rush of pure fury inside of him at seeing the terrified look on his sweet Aria's face, Yukito promptly growled as a light blue glow started to show in his brown eyes before he ran down to the steps to help Aria. She reached for his hand and grabbed it just in time as he pulled her into his arms before he scooped her up and headed back up the stairs quickly, Kaho Mizuki frowned in anger before she then activated an old ward around her family's shrine that would not allow ANYONE with evil or dishonest intentions even on the property or inflict harm on anybody on the shrine grounds. She then turned her attentions on the young female in Yukito's arms who was badly shaken but was now being comforted by Sakura and her companions, Kaho smiled at the sight before she suddenly stiffened as the sense of a powerful Magical presence flooded the area seconds before the ground began to tremble violently and began to tear apart…

Aria and Yukito yelped as the ground began up heave and had to jump apart as a large crack began to form right between them; Aria then narrowed her eyes as the sense of a Clow card brushed against her senses and she spun just time to see Sakura use the Sleep card on everyone nearby for their safety, Sakura then jumped back as a large pillar of earth shot up where she had been standing seconds before while Li steady the young magic user to keep her from falling. Aria quickly made her way over to them as Fai and Fei then showed themselves and quickly shifted to their true forms, Sakura looked worried and said "Aria Nee-chan, is this what I think it is?"

"I'm afraid so, Sakura-chan…this is the last Clow card, The Earthy. Sakura, you need to find her and seal her quickly but Aniki and I can't help you this time…you have to figure this one out on your own. Do you understand, Kiddo?"

Sakura gave a slight gulp but nodded with determination in her eyes as she quickly set off to find and seal the last card…

2 hours later….

Aria had Yukito's head in her lap as she gently stroked his hair lovingly while the sun finally dipped below the horizon and the bright full moon began its journey in the sparkling starry skies above, Sakura had caught The Earthy card only an hour before and was now getting dressed in another one of Tomoyo's homemade outfits for Tomoyo to film her in for signing her name to The Earthy card. Aria couldn't help but sigh softly as Sakura now had one final task in front of her and that was to beat Li in defeating Aria's Moon Angel in the Final Judgment, Aria then jumped slightly as she heard a deep rich baritone voice off to her right side "Are you alright, Imouto? You're kind of quiet right now…"

Aria turned her head with a smile at the large winged lion standing there and then said "I'm fine, Aniki…I just can't wait to see him again. I've missed him so much…."

Kero looked at his baby sister then gently nuzzled her cheek as he said "I'm pretty sure he's missed you just as much as you've missed him, Imouto. I'm a bit worried about Sakura though…do you think we've prepared her enough to handle this test on her own?"

Arai smiled then softly murmured "Have faith in her, Keroberos. Sakura is far stronger then what everyone gives her credit for…she'll get through this just fine."

Kero then snorted in amusement as he then said "True and since when did you ever call me by my full name, Imouto?"

"Ever since you started acting like a mother hen to me and Sakura some days…"

Kero chuckled then said "Touché, Imouto. Touché…"

Aria chuckled then they noticed the kids heading towards them with Kaho following with a slightly worried look on her face, Sakura smiled as she then spun and asked "So…how do I look?"

Aria gave her two thumbs up and a smile while Kero nodded in approval before he followed Sakura to the center of the courtyard as Tomoyo started filming them, Aria watched with a smile as Kero asked Sakura if she was ready and the 11 year old nodded before she then signed the card causing a huge rush of magic to form around all of them then spread outwards in a pulse like movement. Kero then snapped his head up and said "He's coming, Yue the Final judge…"

Aria then smiled as Yukito began to glow brightly then floated into the air and large silvery white wings appeared then surrounded the Teen for about 4 minutes while a familiar magical circle appeared under him, Sakura and Li watched in shock as the wings then spread apart to reveal the Moon Guardian in all his Glory floating before the large Full moon in the night sky. Everyone then turned as they noticed Aria almost vibrating where she sat looking up at the handsome angel just above her then whispered in delighted longing, "Yue…"

The floating Angel turned and then lowered himself to the ground in front of Aria as he gently grabbed her chin before tilting it up as he lower his head to kiss her lovingly on the lips, the girls couldn't help but coo in delight at the scene while Li pretended to gag in good humor while Kero rolled his eyes then said "Brother…as nice as it is to see you reunited with Imouto-chan, need I remind you that you still have your duties to perform at the moment?"

Needless to say that Kero hissed at by Sakura, Tomoyo and even Kaho to shut up and let the two be for a few moments, Aria felt Yue's lips twitch in amusement against her lips before they slightly parted and she then murmured loud enough for only him to hear "He is right though, you know….you still have to test them and it's not like we can't talk a bit later, my love…"

Yue sighed softly then lightly kissed her eyelashes before turning and entering his "Judge" mode as Aria like to call it in good humor; he then looked at Sakura and Li as he said "The Final Judgment has come and there are 2 candidates…your goal is for One of you to defeat me with only the cards you possess in order to become the new Master or Mistress of the Cards. Now which one of you shall go first against me?"

Li stepped forward and then said "I will go first, Yue-san."

Yue nodded then teleported him and Li to a better spot in the shrine for the fight where none of the others would get hurt in the coming crossfire…

**A/N: Ok, Now the REAL fun gets to start! So the fights are still pretty much canon but Yue isn't as harsh with Sakura as in the Anime and the manga but I'm not going to write out the fight scenes just due to that's a bit over done so the next chapter will start with Sakura getting her new Staff of the Stars and go from there. So get ready for mayhem with Eli behind the wheel and I'll be adding a few Prank "tests" that will involve Aria and Touya. Plus be prepared for possible cat fights in future chapters between Aria and a certain character!**


	12. Chapter 12

Amalthea: So I recently reconnected to one of my absolute favorite Animes from when I was a kid and got inspired to do this particular idea. So hit it, KON!

KON: Amalthea does not own Cardcaptors, HP or any songs that appear in the story. All she owns is her version of Female Harry, Family ties, the story idea and the pairing. Please READ &amp; Review her stories plus Vote in her poll on her profile! Now onto the story so sit back, grab some Popcorn or candy and enjoy the story!

AN: FemHarry's name in this story is Italian for Melody hence Her Adoptive father's pet/nick name for her! This also takes place about 3 years before Clow Reed started working on the Clow Cards.

_**So here's a new Poll for this story…This is just a possible idea for the future but what do you think of me bringing back Hermione as a feline Guardian beast and pairing her with Spinel sun? Kero would also get a girl friend but I'm on the fence between either Ginny, Susan Bones or Belltrix (Belltrix would be good in this story but she would have been under some kind of mind spell that made her go bananas.) So the question is: Should I give Spinel Sun and Kero girlfriends and if so should Spinel be paired with Hermione or some else? And who Kero would be with from the 3 choices? (Leaning towards Bella a bit though on this...) **__**You guys have only TWO more chapters for this poll to vote so PLEASE do!**_

_**Yes to Spinel and Kero having Girlfriends: 4**_

_**Yes to Kero/Susan: 1**_

_**Yes to Spinel/Hermione: 1**_

_**No to Spinel and Kero having Girlfriends: 1**_

(Ok so I'm not really sure How the whole Japanese School System works so for now I'm just going to say around the end of July or beginning of August is when Summer Vacation will end for Sakura and the others! Also I want to see some suggestions for AU alternates of characters who you would like to see Fudge maybe hire to try nabbing Aria and bring her back to England! We will also have a Guest appearance of some AU Characters from one of my Best friends and Fellow Writers, SakuraDemonAlchemist's HP crossover stories and yes I'm going to be evil and not tell from which Story/fandom they're from except one of them is a Sugar Nut and the other is not yet married to his Love Interest who is also a AU FemHarry at this point in time! ***Proceeds to laugh evilly***)

Ch.12

Aria watched in pride as Sakura finally tapped into her magic's true alignment and caused her staff to transform into a new form befitting the younger girl's magic, Aria then giggled in amusement as Sakura managed to overpower her beloved Moon Angel's control over the Windy card to capture him and causing the Final Judgment to end with Sakura as the winner. Aria then stood and gently poked Fai's side as she said "The four of us should go meet up with Yue before Sakura gets back from wherever Yue sent her…"

The three guardian cats nodded as Fei then scooped Aria up and placed her on Fai's back before taking to the air with Kero, Fai just chuckled before joining them as they met Yue on top of the Shrine roof where the white clad angel smiled at Aria but looked confused at the sight of the twin tiger based guardian beasts standing on either side of Aria. Aria just grinned and quickly tackled him in a hug as she whispered "I'm so glad everything turned out so well tonight because I now have you back full time for the most part."

Yue smiled slightly as he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead tenderly, he then eyed the two tigers as he asked "So who are those two? I don't remember Master making those two…"

Kero started laughing as the two tigers then said in a put out tone "Oi!"

Aria giggled then said "Fai, Fei calm down, he doesn't know about you three yet."

Yue raised his eyebrow at his love as she smiled and said "I managed to create Guardians for myself just in case the ministry in England managed to try anything before you woke and I was alone…"

Yue blinked then said "You created three though? I thought the ritual would create only 2 at MAX though…"

Aria tried not to laugh as Fai then spoke up and said "It does but when Your uncle seals you and then Your baby cousin manages to do the impossible by freeing you somehow while you've developed a split personality from Dark magic and negative feelings before doing the ritual….yeah you apparently get a set of twin guardians…"

Kero tried so hard not to laugh as the Moon guardian's eyes widened in shock and Aria then chirped happily, "So yeah, I found Cousin Fai by the way…"

Yue just blinked then promptly pinched his arm as he then said "….Ok so, I'm not dreaming…but how?"

"Don't really know at this point to be honest but hey, at least we're mostly all together again."

Yue had to give a small chuckle at that when he, Aria and Kero noticed Sakura had returned finally, Yue then sighed as the tiger twins went to greet the younger girl while Kero then said "She's come a long way…."

Yue then said "but she's still very young and her power is yet still growing into her full potential."

Aria then smiled softly and said "but that's why she has us now…We'll be able to guide her on this journey and provide the Support she needs in the future."

Kero snorted and said in amusement "You just like having little sister-like figures to spoil rotten when you hang out with Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin, Li is another one you treat like a younger sibling but you don't …coddle him like his older sisters seem to do sometimes."

"Guilty but seriously, Sakura now has that support she'll need for the future in the face of all the challenges that will eventually show themselves…"

The two brothers nodded before Yue scooped Aria up into his arms before he and Kero glided towards the ground, Aria was gently lowered to the ground and she gently pulled Yue into a kiss just he was returning to human form. This caused quite the magical reaction but the effects of what happened wouldn't be noticed at least a month or two as they slowly appeared….

Meanwhile…

Fudge growled as he had sent groups of careful selected ministry workers to different countries to check and see if Dumbledore had pulled a fast one by sending the Potter girl to a different country then what was actually stated in the forms, he just got a report from the group sent to Japan that told him they had spotted the brat and tried to capture her but a local magical noticed them and blocked them from the property the girl escaped to before they called in the Japanese ministry who arrested the whole group and now blocked all travels to Japan from Europe with the brat being registered as a Japanese citizen with a refugee status. Fudge was furious as this took the girl out of England's district meaning he and the Ministry now had no claim to the girl, he was determined to get that girl back on to British ground and keep her permanently in England anyway he could even if he had to hire someone from out of Country to grab the brat!

Two days later…

Sakura blinked in shock as she had come for her usual magic lesson with Aria only to find Touya sitting there with Yukito and Aria standing with a slightly stern look as she pointed to the couch, Aria then asked her to sit and asked Kero to come out of hiding so that they could clear everything up with Touya before anything got out of hand. Sakura did as asked and Aria sat in between Yukito and Touya as she gave Touya a gentle kiss then turned and kissed Yukito before she softly murmured "It's time to wake up, Yue…Touya's here for answers on what's been going on…"

Yukito's eyes widened slightly before they slid closed and he began to float as his wings then surrounded him in a warm fluffy cocoon for a few minutes, Aria smiled as the wings then split apart to reveal Yue with a slightly sleepy look on his face before he glanced around the room. Aria giggled softly then gently got him to sit next her like before as she curled up between her boyfriends, Sakura just sat there stunned along with Kero before Kero then said "Ok, Imouto…what the heck are you doing?"

Aria sighed and then said "Sakura, Touya has known something has been going on for a while now but he respected your desire to keep it a secret and never said a word but it's past time he knew. As much as I like to help you out, there are going to be times when I'm not going to be able to help or even be able to cover for you. Having Touya in on this will be a big help with that and you won't have to hide from him anymore, Kiddo."

Sakura blinked then smiled as she said "To be honest, I was going to ask for your help to do this anyways so I guess we were on the same wavelength…"

Aria just smiled and then said "So I also remember you and Touya both had few questions on stuff that I can't exactly remember too clearly or that happened after I was taken…"

The siblings nodded as Yue quickly understood she need his help with this and softly sighed in amusement, he then kissed her forehead as the group then began to talk and also clear some stuff up about the whole thing that had been going on…

The next few weeks passed peacefully as summer vacation started with Aria was looking after her Aniki while Touya and Yukito were at the Soccer team's training camp, Sakura and the other two "Cardcaptor" group members were at a beach resort with Tomoyo's mom while she conducted some business meetings there. Aria just smiled as she headed towards her room where her Aniki was sleeping along with the "Tiger" twins as everyone dubbed Fai and Fei, she had just finished making a large breakfast and had just received a call from an old mentor who she met a few years ago after starting at Hogwarts. Her adoptive Uncle "Gabby" was going to be popping in for the day along with 2 of his brothers he wanted her to meet from his dimension, she grinned at the 3 felines before she then got her cell phone, set it to a certain app after turning the volume down to only a quarter then had it set to go off in under a minute as she placed it on the bed and stepped back with pure mischief in her eyes and a digital camera in her hands.

She had the camera up and recording the 3 just as the app went off with the sound of an Air horn used at sporting events, Aria could barely stay standing at the their reactions from laughing so hard as the three gave her playful glares from where they had attached themselves to the ceiling. Aria finally got herself under control and said "Breakfast is ready and we have company coming that you won't have to hide from."

Just then the doorbell rang and Aria quickly went to get it as she open the door to find 3 older males standing on the doorstep, Aria squealed and promptly tackled the tawny gold haired man in a hug as she said "Uncle Gabby!"

The man laughed and returned the hug before ruffling her and saying "Good to see you too kiddo, now let me introduce you to my Baby Brother, Cas and My Eldest brother, Luci."

Aria jaw dropped then looked at the Black haired man with his bangs covering his left eye while the right one was light olive green and was dressed in a simple black button up shirt with a pair of simple blue jeans and hiking boots to finish the look before she turned to her adoptive uncle and said "You BROUGHT your eldest brother Lucifer with you?!"

"Luci" snorted and said "To be honest, he dragged both me and Castiel here without telling us a thing about where we were going or doing today."

Right then and there Aria proved she inherited her Adoptive Father and Adoptive uncle's sense humor and said "So… He didn't tell we're going to be playing Double Dare Jackass Poker and go trolling with some of the local Deities?""

Needless to say, the looks of horrified disbelief on the two brother's face and her Uncle Gabby's howls of laughter had her cracking up as she held on to the door frame to keep standing while Fai, Fei and Kero watched in amusement from just inside the front hall….

Two hours later…

Aria and Lucifer or as she was now calling him "Uncle Lucas" were debating their favorite Fantasy and Sci-fi books and movies with "Uncle Gabby" and "Uncle Cass" while the three feline based guardians watched the debate like a Tennis match and adding in their own comments the odd time, a I-pad sat on the table completely forgotten on the category screen for the ever popular app version of the game called "Head's Up" as the spirited debate continued for the next 20 minutes. Kero then spoke up during a lull in the debate and said "As fun as it is to see you 4 debate books and movies, are we going resume playing Head's up or not? If we are, I believe it was Luc's turn to guess."

Needless to say, they resumed the game with the animal category and even three days later…just saying the words "Horseshoe Crab" was more than enough to send either party in their separate dimensions into laughing fits while Lucifer turned beet red and sulked.

The summer quickly passed and soon enough school was soon starting back up a few days after Touya and Yukito had thrown a surprise party for Aria's birthday with Sakura and Tomoyo's help, Aria had actually rewarded the boys with plenty of affection for the gesture that had them looking rather goofy for half an hour to the younger kids' amusement and needled them in good humor for the next two hours afterwards…

Aria was at her place getting her school bag ready for the next day when she went stiff suddenly as she suddenly felt a unknown source of magic appear then suddenly disappear in a quick burst, a shiver made its way down her back as she then whispered out loud "It seems there's to be some new players on the board now…but why did that burst of magic feel like….Otou-san's?"

Meanwhile…

Eli sighed as Ruby and Spinel followed him into the large mansion and had to pause for a few moments as some happy yet at the same time, sad memories slammed into him from standing in the familiar front hall. His eyes clenched shut to hold back the tears as he took a few deep breaths then regained his calm as the two guardians watched their master with understanding and sympathy, he then sighed and said "let's get settled then we can start our little game with Sakura and her friends…."

Sakura never realized she was about to get a whole new challenge for the year and Aria, Yue, Kero and the Tiger twins never knew their small family would soon be fully back together just in time to stop the upcoming storm that darkened the future's distant horizon…


	13. Chapter 13

Amalthea: So I recently reconnected to one of my absolute favorite Animes from when I was a kid and got inspired to do this particular idea. So hit it, KON!

KON: Amalthea does not own Cardcaptors, HP or any songs that appear in the story. All she owns is her version of Female Harry, Family ties, the story idea and the pairing. Please READ &amp; Review her stories plus Vote in her poll on her profile! Now onto the story so sit back, grab some Popcorn or candy and enjoy the story!

AN: FemHarry's name in this story is Italian for Melody hence Her Adoptive father's pet/nick name for her! This also takes place about 3 years before Clow Reed started working on the Clow Cards.

_**So here's a new Poll for this story…This is just a possible idea for the future but what do you think of me bringing back Hermione as a feline Guardian beast and pairing her with Spinel sun? Kero would also get a girl friend but I'm on the fence between either Ginny, Susan Bones or Belltrix (Belltrix would be good in this story but she would have been under some kind of mind spell that made her go bananas.) So the question is: Should I give Spinel Sun and Kero girlfriends and if so should Spinel be paired with Hermione or some else? And who Kero would be with from the 3 choices? (Leaning towards Bella a bit though on this...) **__**You guys have only ONE more chapters for this poll to vote so PLEASE do!**_

_**Yes to Spinel and Kero having Girlfriends: 4**_

_**Yes to Kero/Susan: 1**_

_**Yes to Kero/Bella: 1**_

_**Yes to Spinel/Hermione: 2**_

_**No to Spinel and Kero having Girlfriends: 1**_

Ch. 13

The next day, after school…

Sakura, Li and Tomoyo had stopped on their way home in the park as they discussed the new transfer student named Eli Moon and Li's return home to Hong Kong before Sakura then bought three popsicles for their small group, Sakura had just hand Li and Tomoyo's their share when she went to then take a bite out of hers only to find it missing! Sakura then quickly saw her brother had snuck it right out of her hand and was now munching the frozen treat as he seemed to be looking around for someone uneasily, Yukito just sighed as he scolded Touya for taking Sakura's treat when Sakura then noticed someone missing and asked "Where's Aria Onee-chan?"

Both Touya and Yukito winced as Yukito said "She was held back by the teacher for a few minutes…."

The three elementary school students were surprised as Li asked "Why was she held back?"

Touya then said "Because of the new Transfer student in our class today…"

Sakura blinked then said "We have one too but why would that cause Nee-chan to be held back to talk to the teacher?"

Touya made to answer when a loud cry of her big brother's name rang through the air and a medium brown haired girl that was most CERTAINLY not Aria jumped on her brother's back like a monkey and hugged him as he began to flirt with him, Sakura and the others promptly sweat dropped as Li then said "So that's why….I'm getting a feeling of much pain coming this new girl's way…"

The others nodded in agreement as the girl then noticed Sakura and asked "Oh? Are you Touya-kun's Little sister?"

Sakura nodded then introduced herself as the new girl then said "I'm Ruby Jackson! I just transferred into Touya-kun's class today!"

Sakura made to answer when she felt a shiver go down her spine and looked behind Touya to see a calm but equally peeved Aria as Yukito promptly ushered the three younger kids back from the coming confrontation, Aria promptly walked over, grabbed Ruby's shoulders from behind and then ripped the new girl off of Touya before using a martial arts toss to send the girl a few inches away. Ruby landed with a soft gasp as Aria then marched over and snarled as she grabbed Ruby's collar, "Who the HELL do you think are?! I told you Touya is not interested in you and never will be! Where did you get the idea that you have the right to flirt and hang all over him like you own him?! I've told you once and I'll tell you again, stay the FUCK away from my boyfriends and I won't have to rearrange your pretty little face…_understand_?!"

Ruby just snorted and then said "Why would he be dating such a rude barbarian like you? I need to head home anyways so see ya!"

The brown haired girl managed to slip past Aria then grabbed the Popsicle from Touya's hand before dashing the opposite way from the group as Aria's eyebrow twitched angrily at the nerve of the new girl…

2 minutes later…

Rain began to pour heavily from the sky as Aria and the others looked up in shock at the now cloud covered sky which had been clear not that long ago, The Teens and Sakura then quickly raced to Sakura's house while Tomoyo and Li head back to their homes as the rain grew heavier causing Aria to look up at the sky and think "_This isn't normal…I sense magic in the storm but nothing I can trace…_"

Half an hour later…

Sakura thanked Aria happily for helping her and Touya with the laundry as Touya brought them the last load and told them he needed to head to work, Aria sighed and said "They called you in at the last minute again?"

Touya nodded and then said "Mind staying with Sakura for a while tonight? I have an uneasy feeling about this rain at the moment…"

Aria quickly made sure Sakura wasn't listening and said "You've sensed it too? That the storm isn't normal?"

Touya nodded and Aria then said "I have a feeling this is just the beginning of Sakura's next challenge with the cards…"

Touya stood from getting his shoes on then gave Aria a soft kiss on the lips as he said "I think so too but we'll help her get through this as much as possible, my sky song. Plus I feel better knowing you'll be here with her tonight just in case along with your older brother."

Aria smiled and then said "I'll always look after her; Touya….she's the baby sister I never had."

Touya chuckled then gave her one last kiss on the cheek before he headed to work….

15 minutes later…

Aria chuckled as her Aniki barely paid any attention to what Sakura was saying as he played a version of the ever popular game Tetris only it was fruit instead of Blocks, Aria then said "So the transfer student was a boy named Eli Moon?"

Sakura nodded and said "He was really polite and seems very sweet natured. Li doesn't seem to like him though for some reason…"

Aria had to hide a laugh as she knew of Li's little crush on Sakura who was to everyone's amusement, totally oblivious to it. Kero who just lost his match then turned off the game system as the weather report on the news came on indicating heavy rain for the next day as he remarked on how fast the rain came up, a sudden glow from Sakura top right desk drawer had every one turn to the small drawer in surprise as Sakura then opened it and made to take out the Clow Book when a Brilliant flash of light surrounded the three. Sakura and Aria blinked back the light spots as they looked around to see the room bathed in a night sky blue speckled with star like specks of light all around them, Sakura then noticed Kero was nowhere to be seen as she called his name before Aria placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and said "It's alright Sakura, deep breaths just like I showed you. It seems this is someone trying to give you a message but it seems I'm also being included for some reason…."

Suddenly the Clow book began to glow white as both females looked down at the book in Sakura's hands when a very familiar voice rang and said "I'm sure that I will be causing you some trouble but I'm certain you'll be alright, Sakura-chan…"

Aria's face was pale white as she then said "It can't be…"

Sakura then said "That voice…. It's Clow Reed's voice!"

Suddenly the book then glowed again only to create a small hologram like illusion over the book of someone Aria dearly missed as the small hologram looked up at here and said "My dearest daughter… If you're seeing this, it means that I passed away before we could see each other again. I left this message hidden inside the book as I had a small vision that you would someday meet the new owner of the cards, I hope you are safe, my beautiful melody and that this message telling you where a gift I had made for you but was unable to give before you were taken reaches you, Aria. The gift is hidden under an old oak tree near the pond you played with Kero and Yue in the woods near our home; I believe you know the exact tree I'm talking about, my daughter. To reveal the exact hiding place of your gift, say the exact chant I keyed to the staff of the Clow cards and the Moonlight will show the spot. I love you, Aria and you will always be my daughter no matter what happens in the future…"

Tears poured down Aria's face as the small illusion began to disappear and she whispered in a heart-breaking tone "Otou-san….Thank you…for everything."

Suddenly the starry sky like vision disappeared as Kero called their names in a slightly worried tone…

20 minutes later…

Aria, Sakura and Kero met up with Tomoyo and Aria's guardians as the twins took on their true forms and Hedwig quickly took to the night sky to keep an eye out for them. Aria sighed as she and Sakura had been suckered by Tomoyo's puppy dog eyes of doom into wearing matching costumes she had made then looked towards the sky as she stood next to her Aniki and twin cousins, Kero glanced over and softly said "You sense the presence too, don't you?"

"Yes….it's…strange though. I just can't help but feel this presence is….familiar, very familiar somehow yet I can't put a name or a face to it…"

Kero looked at his Imouto along with Fei/Nightfury and Fai/Sunstorm with a hint of worry when the clouds above suddenly began to swirl until they became torrents of water that attacked their small group, Tomoyo was knocked to the ground as Aria quickly helped the younger girl up and noticed Sakura being chased by the water as Kero entered his true form and called for Sakura to release her Staff so she could use her magic. Sakura nodded then quickly pulled out her key as she said the chant to release the staff's true form only for the chant to fail, Aria's eyes widened as did Kero's as Sakura tried again and again to get the staff to respond but to no avail…

Aria then noticed something before Kero and quickly ran to Sakura as she used her body to act as a shield against the torrent of water heading fast towards the younger girl, Kero cried out in alarm as he made to grab them only stop in shock as the water suddenly split into smaller spouts as they went around the two girls instead of hitting them. Aria quickly got Sakura out of there as Kero and Tomoyo ran over to them and asked f they were ok, Sakura nodded as Kero looked at Aria who had a sad yet confused look on her face as she stared into the skies above then he turned to Sakura and asked for her to get Yukito over to her house tomorrow as he needed to talk to Yue about what was going on with the staff and the presence they were feeling. Aria then said "Aniki… can you take Sakura home for me?"

Kero and Sakura turned to her in surprise as Aria then looked at them and said with a sad smile, "There's something I have to do first…I need to retrieve something Otou-san left me in a certain hiding place. You should remember that message Sakura…"

Sakura's eyes widened then she nodded and asked "Do you want Fai and Fei to come with me so you can a few moments to yourself?"

Aria smiled as she said "I would like that for now, Imouto…I just have this feeling I need to go by myself to grab it for now."

She then gave Sakura and Tomoyo a hug and a kiss on the forehead as she then hugged her Aniki before she took off in the opposite direction of Sakura's house before Kero could say anything…

10 minutes later…

Aria raced through what was left of the large wooded area near her old home towards the pond she had loved so dearly when she suddenly slowed to a stop, she stood dead still for only a minute with her eyes closed before they popped open with a small gasp. She then changed her path as it head back towards the park about 10 minutes from where she had been with Sakura…

Meanwhile…

Eli blinked as he felt a presence approaching his location and quickly asked Ruby to head back to the house to prepare hot chocolate for when he got home with Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon looked curious but quickly disappeared with a small pulse of magic as Spinel Sun then said "It's her… isn't it?"

Eli nodded as he faced away from the direction the presence was approaching and debated on what to do, he soon had to choose as a familiar voice called out in pained anger, "Who are you?! Why you are even here and targeting Sakura? Why…Why do you feel exactly like my Otou-san even though he's dead?! ANSWER ME, DAMNIT!"

Eli flinched at the shout as he turned and looked down from behind the mask he conjured to hide his face a bit at the teenage girl who had tears streaming down her face as she stood in the pouring rain looking up at him standing on the light post, Eli stared into those emerald eyes he knew so well and felt his heart tear in two at the pain in her eyes as she stared back with a angry yet pleading look that begged for answers. He promptly sighed in defeat as he knew he would never be able to forgive himself if he caused her any more heartache and jumped off the post to land on the cobblestone walk with Spinel Sun right beside him, Aria stared at him and said "I'm waiting for you to answer me…"

Eli sighed and then reached up while he took the mask off as he looked his baby girl straight in the eyes and said "Hello my Magical melody…."


	14. Chapter 14

Amalthea: So I recently reconnected to one of my absolute favorite Animes from when I was a kid and got inspired to do this particular idea. So hit it, KON!

KON: Amalthea does not own Cardcaptors, HP or any songs that appear in the story. All she owns is her version of Female Harry, Family ties, the story idea and the pairing. Please READ &amp; Review her stories plus Vote in her poll on her profile! Now onto the story so sit back, grab some Popcorn or candy and enjoy the story!

AN: FemHarry's name in this story is Italian for Melody hence Her Adoptive father's pet/nick name for her! This also takes place about 3 years before Clow Reed started working on the Clow Cards.

_**Yes to Spinel and Kero having Girlfriends wins! And the Pairings will be:**_

_**Kero/Bella **_

_**Spinel/Hermione**_

_**THANK you to all who voted!**_

Ch. 14

Aria froze in shock as those familiar deep blue eyes gazed at her with nothing but parental love mixed with sadness from the face of a young child, a young child she now just remembered from the trip to Hong Kong. Her knees buckled before they gave out from under her only for a pair of arms to catch her on the way down as her mind went blank from the shock…

Eli/Clow Reed barely managed to catch his daughter in time as the shock become too much causing her to faint, he quickly pulled her close as he asked Spinel Sun to help him get her back to the house before she woke up. The large Puma nodded then helped the two magic users to the mansion where Eli directed him to a certain room that Spinel and Ruby had been forbidden to enter at this point, Eli quickly opened the door and had Spinel carry the soaking teen to the large canopy bed before he asked Spinel to distract Ruby for now until he could talk to his daughter once she woke up. Spinel Sun nodded as he left the beautiful room that had obviously been designed for the young girl his master was sitting beside as he gently pulled the covers up on the teen, Eli sighed then gently reached out and gently brushed a few strands of hair from her face as he said softly "Oh Aria… I'm so sorry for this, my baby girl. I never wanted to hurt you like this…"

7 minutes later…

Aria let out a small moan as her eyes fluttered open while she waited for a minute for her eyes to focus enough to see where she was only to sit up with a shocked gasp at the familiar room she was in, a rich tenor voice then said just off to her right "You're awake finally….Master will be glad to hear that."

Aria quickly looked over to see the Guardian beast with the black and Sky blue butterfly wings she now remembered and said "Am…am I dreaming? Is this nothing more than a cruel dream my mind came up with?"

The large cat's eyes widened as tears began to slip down the girl's cheeks then promptly jumped up on the bed as he laid down beside the girl and nuzzled her hand gently as he said "This is no dream….Master only blocked the memory of your out of body experience because he felt it was the best thing for you at the time. He's felt extremely guilty about doing it ever since it happened."

Aria sniffled as the large cat had soothed her fears with those words then gently hugged his neck as she then asked "What name did Otou-san give you after your creation?"

The cat chuckled and then said "My name is Spinel Sun; I'm a Sun guardian under the alignment of Darkness."

"So a younger version of Aniki only with abilities more aligned with shadows and that?"

Spinel Sun grinned then said "For the most part, yes although I prefer more books and learning new subjects to Keroberos."

A sudden voice startled them as the owner then said "Well it's nice to see you two getting along…."

Aria's head snapped towards the door as the child form of her father leaned against the doorframe with a small smile on his face before he stood and said "Could you please give us a bit, Spinel and distract your sibling? They found the candy I was hiding for later…"

"Oh dear gods….Sugar rush?"

Eli nodded then walked into the room as Spinel went to keep his sibling from being a pain while his master talked with Aria, Eli then sat beside Aria as he made to apologize to her for the memory spell only to find himself being pulled into a tight hug that he quickly returned. The father and daughter duo stayed like that for a few minutes before Aria pulled back and softly asked "How….is this possible?"

Eli sadly smiled and then said "it's a bit of a long story, sweetheart but I'll explain as much as I'm allowed to at the moment. I'm sure you noticed that I died a few years after your kidnapping, correct?"

Aria nodded and Eli continued as he said "To be honest…it wasn't even my time to go but I was terminally ill already by that point and losing you had….for a lack of better term caused my magic that had been holding it back in the starting stages to break down completely which caused the illness to develop so fast. I pushed myself to finish the cards and devised a way for a new owner to be chosen once I passed away, sadly I thought I actually had more time then what I did and died before I could leave a message for the new owner about what they would need to do after they won the right to own the cards. It turns out because I actually died before my actual time to go, the Fates and the four gods gave me another chance but there was a catch before they could give me my adult form back…. I had to test and challenge the new owner of the cards so they would be able to change the cards to run off their magic instead of what was left of mine inside the cards before it would run out, in time."

Aria then understood and said "So you're giving challenges that get her to think outside the box and to get her to change the cards before it's too late…"

Eli nodded as Aria then sighed and looked down at her hands as she said "You're going to have to seal my memories of this talk aren't you?"

"For a bit longer, yes but it doesn't mean I can't also tweak the spell a bit so you know that "Eli Moon" is the culprit from your grandfather side of the family yet means no actual harm. You'll believe that there's a spell placed on you to prevent from saying anything though to the others since the condition is for Sakura to figure out these tests on her own for the most part…"

Aria blinked then smiled as she said "So I'll believe for the most part that you're a Cousin from grandfather's side that was asked to test the new master through an old message or something and was able to recreate your Guardian creation ritual?"

Eli nodded with a smile as Aria chuckled and then said "So I'll be able to hang out Spinel-kun if I want?"

Eli laughed softly and said "Of course, my melody…although I've been trapped as a child for about 30 years at this point in time. Spinel and his sibling were created 15 years after I was brought back so you now have another 2 older siblings with Spinel being the younger of the two."

Aria's eyes lit up at that and then said "Who's the older sibling?"

Eli chuckled and then said "For now, that's to be a secret but I'm afraid our time has grown short, my child and I must use the spell to alter your memories…"

Aria chewed her lip nervously then asked "Otou-san…could you do me a favor though?"

Eli looked curious and Aria continued as she said "I got your message that was hidden inside the book about the gift you hid for me and I was wondering…."

"If I could grab it for you and make it seem like you had retrieved it when we met and that I brought you here because you tripped or something that caused you to black out?"

Aria nodded sheepishly as Eli smiled and said "I would be happy to do that for you, my precious melody. But for now, I need you lay down so I can do the spell, OK?"

Aria nodded and laid down as Eli smiled then gently kissed her forehead as he cast the spell causing her to fall fast asleep as she smiled up at him and managed to whisper "Love you, Otou-san…."

She barely heard the whispered "I love you too" as she drifted into the land of dreams, Eli looked down at his now sleeping daughter then quickly left with Ruby to grab the hidden gift while Spinel kept on a eye on the slumbering Aria until they got back…

The next morning….

Aria's eyes fluttered open as she found herself in the guest bedroom at Touya's house trying to remember what happened last night after she had left Sakura and her Aniki when her hand brushed against something small but made of metal with a familiar feeling to it, Aria quickly brought it up to her face to find a small key like pendant on a thin chain of silver as the memories came back. Aria smiled at the key then blinked as she gave a soft curse and said "Oh you sneaky little cousin, Eli-kun….I can't believe you caught off guard enough to hit me with a spell so I can't tell anyone who's behind Sakura's new challenges…"

Aria just shook her head at the "cousin" on her grandfather's side of the family through her Otou-san who was apparently sent to test Sakura and help change the Cards through the challenges he would give to the Card mistress, a knock on the door and Touya's voice calling her for breakfast had her snap out of her thoughts and had her call back that she would be right down as she stood t get dressed quickly…

Aria entered the kitchen as Touya mentioned he would get Yukito over for dinner that evening as Aria remembered that Kero need to talk to Yue and her about what happened the night before with Sakura's staff and the presence he had felt, Aria sighed as she was wondering why Yue seemed so stubborn on keeping him and his "Yukito" side separate for the time being when she knew that them becoming one being would be far safer for him for now. Both she and Kero knew he wouldn't even consider listening to them for now and Aria prayed softly that her Angel would soon listen to reason as she didn't want to lose him so soon after they had been apart for so long…

The day seemed to drag on for Aria as the rain continued to pour down due to Eli's spell and constantly dealing with the new girl Ruby annoying the hell out of her and Touya with Yukito trying to play peacekeeper, the teen was relieved when school ended as she walked with Yukito and Touya back to the siblings' home where she helped Sakura cook supper for their group. Aria snorted in amusement as she could see Kero out of the corner of her eye every once in awhile as he waited for Touya to leave for work as he apparently made her Aniki quite nervous to her amusement, Touya was soon on his way out the door as Yukito stayed behind to help them clean up dinner. As soon as the door closed, Kero came out of hiding and called for Yue to reveal himself as Aria stood off to the side with a playful smile on her face at her Aniki's antics. They watched as Yukito's eyes slid close while the beautiful white wings for his true form surrounded him for a minute or two before parting to reveal Yue standing there with a tired look on his face as he glanced over at Kero who remarked on his grumpy expression which made Aria giggle at the normal argument between the two, Aria then piped up and said "Aniki, Leave him alone or have you forgotten why we need to talk to him?"

"Oh sure, ruin my small bit fun before we get serious…"

Aria just shook her head then gave Yue a soft kiss on his cheek as she smiled at him and said "let's go see what Sakura is up to before we talk…"

Yue nodded and followed his love and older brother into the dining area as Sakura poured tea into four mugs with a smile before turning and blinking in surprise, Aria then cracked up as Sakura yelped in surprise at seeing Yue out already then calmed the younger girl down before they took the tea upstairs to Sakura's room where they would be more comfortable. Aria just shook her head as Kero mentioned that Yue didn't eat then asked Sakura for more tea as the preteen nodded and left the room, Aria then looked at her angel and said "You don't eat, huh?"

Yue lightly blushed as Kero started chuckling before saying "After you were taken, he stopped eating all together and refused even look at food. Dad went nuts for about a month trying to get him to eat….although I really can't blame Yue since dad actually had to cook for the first time years…."

Aria winced then snuggled into Yue's arms gently as she said "Aw my poor angel, if you want I can make something for you later love."

Yue smiled and gently nuzzled her neck as he said "I would like that…"

They then began to talk about what was going on as Kero returned to his true form causing them to accidently scare Sakura yet again when she returned to the room, Aria just giggled away into Yue's shoulder as Kero and Sakura got into a small argument before they stopped and quickly called Tomoyo to meet them at the park again…

½ an hour later….

Aria sighed as she said "How the hell did I let Tomoyo-chan convince me to wear this…."

Yet again, Tomoyo had created matching costumes for Aria and Sakura only where Sakura's was in shades of pale pink and yellow, Aria's was in shades of pale blue and a nice shade of bluish purple. Kero had to hide his laughter as he noticed Yue watching Aria from the corner of his eye as she stood beside a worried Sakura who was looking at her disguised staff in the palm of her hand; Aria then remembered her own gift from her father and smiled slightly as she debated on maybe using it for the first time…

She was soon forced to make her choice as the water spouts began to twist along with the clouds above just like the night before above them before they attacked, Aria swore softly then back flipped out of the way as Yue grabbed Sakura and was avoiding the attacking streams of water, Aria saw the water breaking through her angel's barrier and felt her magic rise up as she held out her new pendant and then said the words that came to her "_**Key of Ancient Skies, with magic riding high… reveal the hidden staff and show your Might, Release!**_"

A brilliant flash of light then suddenly surrounded Aria as Kero and Yue yelped in shock while Sakura stared in shock…

Meanwhile…

Eli's eyes widened in shock at hearing the words Aria had said to release her gift and Spinel said in shock, "Did she just literally invoke the magic of the skies? I thought the bloodline for that particular branch of magic died out YEARS ago?!"

Eli then said in an awed whisper "I thought so too but Aria might be a descendant of someone who held the bloodline but never knew about it…. that would explain her much stronger than normal elemental affinities for Water, Wind and Light and if what I've heard is right….her knack for Flying…"

Meanwhile, Back with Aria….

The light quickly died to reveal Aria in a completely different outfit and holding a silver Staff in her hands, Aria opened her eyes and blinked as she looked down to find herself in a pale purplish blue body suit that left her shoulders, arms and neck bare and came down to just half way down her thighs while a Pure white overlay covered her sides as it came down and flowed off her hips in slightly ruffled coattails. The outfit was completed by a choker matching the body suit color with a Silver crescent moon, matching moon earrings and a pair of black martial arts slippers made for swift movement, Aria was stunned then noticed the staff she was holding as the light glinted off the sliver. The staff was a tall as her and at the top, a pair of light sky blue wings with a jewel matching Yue's sat in the middle while two silver swirls extended out the sides with a Crescent moon the same color as the small wing motif with small silver wings attached to the moon, sat in between them. The design continued with two small silver stars with small light blue jewels in their center and a "String" of light blue gems connected the swirls and moon together while two flowing ribbons matching the moon and wings fluttered in the wind, Aria then smiled and said "Oh….Otou-san REALLY outdid himself this time…."

Aria then noticed the water spouts had paused in their attack but they were now heading straight for Sakura as Aria quickly moved to get in front of the smaller girl as she put her staff in front of her and said with a slight glow to her eyes, "_**Sky's Shield!**_"

The water hit what looked to be an invisible wall as Aria then said "Sakura, get to Kero! I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

Sakura nodded then started running just as the water spouts began to pound harder against the invisible shield/wall as Aria focused hard on keeping it up only for the water to break through and send her flying directly into Yue's lap causing the two to blush, Aria then tried to get up only to find herself in something similar to the full body bind while she noticed Kero and Yue were also unable to move causing her to curse softly in Chinese. Aria then heard Sakura scream as she was surround by the water and lifted into the air causing Aria to fight against the spell holding her in place seconds before she and Yue were also surround by water just like Sakura….

10-15 minutes later…

Aria gave a soft moan as she sat up to find herself on her Aniki's back while he flew along Yue who was holding an unconscious Sakura in his arms, Kero then asked "You alright Imouto?"

"Yeah….what happened though? The last thing I remember was a glow while I was trapped in that Water twister…"

Kero and Yue quickly explained what happened and Aria promptly winced as she said "Oh… this can't be good. If Sakura needs to change the cards' alignments to run off her magic...then that means she has a limited amount of time to change all of them."

Kero nodded then said "When we get back to Sakura's, I want you to hop in the shower….We don't need either of you getting sick on us."

"You will get no arguments from me on that…"

Kero chuckled while Yue's lips twitched in amusement before they spotted Sakura's house and quickly made their way into the house before any of the neighbors could notice them, Aria was quick to get Sakura dried off and into PJ's then gently placed the younger girl into her bed as she pulled up the covers and planted a small kiss on Sakura's forehead as she said "Sweet dreams, little star."


End file.
